The Anti Hero
by ao2220
Summary: During the battle against the new Redeemer, Al heavily damaged the Anti-Spawn. The Redeemer then unleashed a powerful divine magic and sends Spawn to the world of heroes. Trapped in the new earth, Al is heavily depressed of realizing that he's not on the same world. Will Spawn remained depressed or done being an anti hero, while the criminals and villains are at large?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"talk" (Regular people talking)

 _"Thoughts"_

( **(** Spawn talking **)** ) (his dialogues like in the comics)

 _( **(** "Spawn's thoughts **)** )_

Spawn's voice: Keith David (Awesome voice)

* * *

In the cold night of New York City, the church bell rang echoed through the alleys of a sign of midnight. Al Simmons, known as Spawn, the Hellspawn from hell, and the savior of the alleys. Sitting alone on the cross of the church while his long red cape is moving itself, Al is in deep depression of what happen recently of his first time meeting his widow wife, Wanda. Moments ago, she was caught by a group of thugs who are trying to hurt and possibly rape her. Al was furious of witnessing it, he brutally killed those thugs right in front of her eyes. In their first meeting for five years, Wanda slowly thank him for saving her and her husband Terry. It was a while when Terry was framed by the mob, the C.I.A, and the police. Horrified of what he is, she gave him the picture of her, Terry, and their daughter Cyan. Disgusted of what he is, she ran off and not knowing it was Al. That incident hurt him and all he did is staring at the picture for two hours. Sitting on top of the cross, he looked at the moon and quietly said, ( **(** "Wanda..." **)** ) With a slight pause, ( **(** "..Forgive me." **)** ) Regret the actions he had did earlier.

At the throne room in the alleys, on the wall The Curse is brutally torn to pieces of the recent fight he had earlier. Weakened, the old man starting the pray, "God.. Please... Lend me your strength... So I can defeat this... Demon. Let me be... your instrument... Please." Prayed to the lord or heaven that he can be in their kingdom, if he can the defeat the leader of Malebolgia's army.

In the headquarters of Angel Station One, the station workers found a strong energy source in their system, "Located. Strong individual. Initiate transference." The workers of heaven found a perfect host to duel with the hellspawn. With the station worker press the button to begin the transformation.

The Curse looked at the strange source of light, smiled of heaven has answered his prayers. The old man vanished without a trace.

In the station, The Curse is hovering around the machine and eager to see god, but instead its two men covered in orange and their heads covered in golden flames. "Are you god's loyal followers?"

"Affirmative." They simply said, "You have been to been chosen to become a slayer to demons, let us begin the ritual." Engulfed in elemental fire, the old man didn't felt any pain of the heavenly fire and all he did is embraced its power. "thank you." His old body disintegrated into pieces into ashes. Watching his body turned gold, the station are amazed that they found a perfect subject to become the Redeemer. The golden body emerges, the purple cape wrapped, golden cross in helmet, boots and white gloves. With their own soldier to get rid of the hellspawn, the new Redeemer is born. "Remarkable. You are god's greatest warrior. Your objective is to eliminate the hellspawn by any means necessary. Go now, soldier. Do what must be done." The Redeemer wasted no time to eliminate the warrior of hell and teleported with his divine magic. The old man will soon get his revenge.

At the alleys, the bums in rat city are having a good time telling jokes and stories while drinking some alcohol, "Hey, where's Al? He should be hanging out with us."

"Who knows, maybe he went somewhere to cool off. The last time I check, he was sad like some lost puppy."

"Oh. You know how he is. Just give him some space, man."

"I know. But he needs to understand that he cant stay sad forever. I mean he's not the only one who lost something dear to him, we lost our families, too, ya know."

"Yes. We all do. In time, he will accept his loss. Now, lets all get some shut eye, and save some drinks for Al." The hobos agreed and going to their own spot to sleep. With everyone going to sleep, a bright light emerges in front of them. The homeless people have no idea what's in front of them. With light gone, they are horrified of what they saw. The one they remembered weeks ago when he was fighting Al, the Anti-Spawn, "Where's your master?" Said in a threatening tone with a golden energy in his hand.

Still thinking about Wanda, Al eyes snapped back to reality. His suit warns him of someone invaded his domain. Feeling worried of his friends, Spawn leapt down to his throne from jumping off the cross. He noticed that the Curse is gone from his chains. ( _ **(** "_ _No" **)** )._ Hurried to check on his friends, the suit helps Spawn to go faster.

The Redeemer pinned down Bobby with energy fire in his hand, "Now, I shall thy slay his minions." Bobby is beyond terrified of the Hellspawn hunter, he was revived back to life by Al from the Youngblood crisis. He will meet his death again. He closed his eyes. "UUF!" Tackled by the Hellspawn himself. The Anti-Spawn maneuver his grab, both of them are on their ground and settle this in a fight. The homeless people hide in plain sight, so they can observe the rough showdown.

"I am now stronger than ever, Hellspawn! For he shall slain!" Fired a energy projection to the demon, Al dodge sideways to avoid of getting hit by a holy attack. Spawn kept running while The Redeemer fired more of his magical attacks. Wall running the wall, Al then tackled him again to pinned down the warrior of heaven. Punching left to right, the Anti-Spawn countered his punch by grabbing his arm and fired his magic wave at his face. "Come on, Al! Fight'em back!" Spawn receives some cheer for his friends.

"Silence! You devil worshipers!" Distracted, Al uses his chains to trip the devil hunter's feet. Pulled down, Spawn uses his powerful strength to crush his face. "You wont torn me to pieces this time, Spawn!" The Redeemer punched under Al's chin, Spawn was pushed to the trash. The word, pieces. Al suddenly realize that the Redeemer is actually 'The Curse'. _( **(**_ " _Damn! I should killed that religious fuck when I had the chance!"_ _ **)** )_ Leaving no choice but to use his Necroplasm energy, Spawn is going to end the old man permanently. Al fired his energy wave at the Anti-Spawn's chest. The Redeemer kneel down of having a hole in his chest. Shaking in horror, the soldier will not tolerate this any more.

"how dare you." The Redeemer muttered, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU DAMAGED BY DIVINE BODY YOU SOULLESS CREATURE!" The Redeemer shines in golden elemental fire. Unlike previous Redeemers, their human personality were wiped out by the angels when taking the body of the Anti-Spawn. But for Phillip Krahn, his personality remained the same of taking the body of the Redeemer, due of his nature of his strong mind of wanting to be with god and so desperate to be in heaven.

( **(** "What the hell?" **)** ) Al never seen anything like this against the previous Redeemer (Jason Wyn)

The golden flames shined the alleys while Spawn knows this is real trouble, ( **(** "EVERYBODY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" **)** ) The hobos obeyed his order and began leaving to the other alleys.

Phillip never felt such infinite godly power, perhaps he was truly is god's chosen warrior. "You will returned to hell, Hellspawn!" Clapped his hands together and forming something that other Anti-Spawns couldn't do. With magical colors in his hands. Cannot allow him to become more stronger, Spawn uses his chain to tie him up. Al readied his hellfire magic in his hand, and getting closer, he touched him with both hands on the Spawn hunter's body. The Redeemer's body is burning up and glowed, ( **(** "That's right! You piece of shit! Die!" **)** )

"I don't think so, Hellspawn."

( **(** "?" **)** )

The Redeemer fired something odd while he was burned into crisp and in pieces. Al looked behind of what the Anti-Spawn fired at. The odd orb he's staring at is something he has no clue of. ( **(** "Wha-" **)** )

(BLINK!) The hole became large and heavy winds began to suck everything in. ( **(** "THIS MUST BE HELL!" **)** ) He turned back to get away from the portal.

The hole itself is black and white. With the trashes is pulling into the hole like a gravity pull. Al is terrified that the Redeemer stated that he will return to hell. Pulling Spawn, he is not gonna let himself to return in hell, and serve Malebolgia and his army. Al uses his magic to make himself more heavy and his chains attached to the walls. Slowly walking to get away from the hole. ( **(** "NO, NO! I CANT GO BACK TO HELL! WANDA!" **)** ) The wind became more dangerous and pulling Spawn to the portal. The cape is in the hole while Al is trying his best to not go to that hellhole. Scared and horrified that his days on earth has come to an end, Spawn reaches out his hand out and yelled out.

( **(** "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **)** ) Pulled into the portal and it closes. If he could last a little longer, the portal will close and not send Al Simmons to hell.

Spawn's friends heard his scream and came back to check their on their savior. Running back at their home, the homeless people noticed that everything is gone. All of them are speechless of haven't seen anything and Al. Doesn't know who will speak first, Bobby quietly said in a sad tone.

"Al?"

Confirmed their friend is gone, all the bums gathered around and took off their hats and beanies to mourn their friend and family member, Al Simmons. In the dark shadows, Cogliostro witnessed the whole fight and pitied for Al of didn't survive the encounter against a new and powerful warrior. He then blends in the dark and hoping for Al to live his new life in hell.

* * *

6:9:8:9 out of range. (SCREECH!) Out of range 6:9:8:9 (SCREECH!)

.

.

.

.

Waking up in bed and groaning of his good night sleep, Al Simmons looked around of his room and looking at his side of his sleeping wife, Wanda. Smiled of being with the most beautiful woman in the whole universe, he kissed her in the cheek. Moaning of waking up of her sleep, Wanda smiled in reply and turned around to see her husband. "Good morning, Al." She gave Al a smooch in the lips.

"How was your sleep?" Wanda asked softly to her husband.

"Amazing... It was one the best night I've ever had with you." Al said with a soft smile.

Wanda giggled, "Oh really?" Wanda placed her hand on his bare chest, "I cant wait for our wedding. And its only tomorrow."

"Yeah. Everyone will be there, too. Our friends, families, even Terry." Al said.

"It will be the best day in our whole lives." Wanda said while putting her head right next to Al's shoulder.

Al hugged her in the shoulder and tilt his head to Wanda's head, "I love you, Wanda."

"I love you, too" Wanda softly replied.

In a slight pause while hugging, "Hungry?" Wanda asked.

"Breakfast in bed?" Al asked.

Wanda replied another giggle, "Sure." Getting up and putting on her robes, Al stretched his muscles to relax his muscles, Wanda stopped for a moment in front of the bedroom door, "Al."

"Yes?"

She turned around with the demonic look and sharp teeth, and leaps on Al, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ripping his face and flesh out like a wild animal.

* * *

( **(*GASP* "RAAAGHHH!")** ) Instantly rose of his horrific nightmare. Breathing back and forth of calming himself that it wasn't real. Noticed of his surroundings and not familiar of this place. Spawn knows this a place full of garbage near at the ocean. Reach his full height, Al also noticed is night time and has no clue what time is it. He looked down and noticed a wet newspaper. Picked it up to see the front cover, Spawn is seeing multiple Japanese letters and a picture of the U.A. sports festival. _(_ ** _(_** _"I'm in japan?" **)** ) _Making sure is true, he looked every part and seeing less Japanese symbols on the walls, and he's definitely in Japan. This is perfect for the hellspawn, the Redeemer didn't actually sent him to hell but in Japan and he could use his magic to teleport to New York City.

He clapped his hands together and formed a thin green energy and flew like lightning.

6:9:8:9 (SCREECH!)

At 11 in the morning, Spawn pictured correctly of where the alleys are at. Teleported in the morning yet dark in the alleys, Spawn is a bit exhausted of using his Necroplasm energy and finally arrived at his home. ( **(** "Bobbie! Fellas! I'm back! **)** ) All he hear are rats running around and nothing is replying back to him. ( **("** Guys?" **)** ) Looking every corner of the alleys and have not found a single homeless man. He began to feel worried that Bobbie, Cogliostro, and his friends are not in these alleys. But wait, there's something he has to make sure to check his favorite spot. His heart starts pumping, he ran to check his special spot of the alleys. Stopped his tracks and shocked.

His throne is nowhere on sight.

 _( **(**_ _"No, it cannot be." **)** ) _Something he needs to make sure of. He looked around to see any clothes hanging around to be dried. He leapt and snatch the trench coat and a beanie. With a disguise to blend the crowd of New York City, he needs to make sure that Wanda and Terry are still around.

Panting to arrive at Queens, the house that is pink and a white fence. Al stays behind the tree to make sure Wanda or Terry to step out the house. Waiting patiently, a door opens and Al leaned to check on them. Gasped again and about to turn sad.

Just a white man that is going to his car while the kids and his wife join in, and droved off.

Al doesn't know what to say right now, he is so heartbroken and couldn't believe that everyone he knew are gone. He kneeled down and started to think about Wanda, and couldn't keep his head straight. He saw a phone boot nearby, he ran as quick as he could to see if Wanda and Terry are still here. Check the yellow book to check, Al turn the pages faster to see Terry. Found Terry, but no Fitzgerald. Feeling his heart pumping faster, To check the w section. His green eyes went wide and in tears.

There's no one named Wanda Blake. Dropped the yellow book and stepping away slowly. Leaving away the phone booth and ran off. Everybody he cared of are gone, there's nothing he can do. At the same tree and looked around if no one seeing this, he clapped his hands and teleported back to Japan. New York is not the same for him.

6:9:8:9 (SCREECH!)

At the same spot at Japan in 1 in the morning, Al steps slowly and looked every dumpster around. He gripped his hand and savagely pushed every thing in his path of his anger. ( **(** "No, NO! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHY IS EVERYONE GONE?! JUST WHAT HAPPEN?!" **)** ) Putting his head against the wall of questioning himself, he let his tears flow and punched against wall. He took off his mask and put his hands on his face, ( **(** "Wanda... There's no one... I'm all alone... I got nothing else to do... I love you, Wanda." **)** ) Started to sob in the dark.

At the Ramen shop, the nice young couple step out and began walking to go home. They enjoyed their night eating ramen and spend a good time together as a couple.

"That was a good ramen, Shibo." His girlfriend complemented.

"See told ya you'll like it."

"We should go again sometime." His girlfriend smiled.

"Sure. By the way, do you want to see the movies tomorrow night?"

"Sure! And then we'll go eat Ramen." His girlfriend cheerfully said.

"Deal." Then they started to hold hands to walk back home. In the dark corner, a group of boys in their early twenties nodded at each other to score the pretty looking girl. They around to surprise them. While walking, the street lights flicked on and off, the couple seemed to be uncomfortable walking.

"Lets go back, I don't like it here." Her boyfriend nodded and went back.

*Gasp* Two hooded figures stood right in front of the young couple. Don't know what to say and went back and another hooded figure stood in front of them.

"May I help you?" The boyfriend asked in a little scared tone.

"Nice girl you have there." Said in a creepy tone.

The innocent young couple are in deep scared and began to ran, but the hooded thugs grabbed them instantly and put their hands in their mouths so they cant scream. Squirming of their grip, they were dragged in the dark alley and yet there's no any other people in these streets. They unhooded themselves and revealed their psychotic personality, "Come on! Take off her clothes!" The one is holding the young man's mouth, his quirk is super strength, which is hard enough to break a car. The other one who is watching his friend taking off the poor teenage girl's clothing has a quirk to make his hands turn into knives.

The girl then luckily yelled out, "HELP!"

In a few blocks, Spawn heard that word of someone is in trouble. He stopped sobbing and looked pissed, he put on his mask to deal with some common thugs to ease his pain of loss. He quickly swift in the dark.

"Hold her down!" He started laughing while her mouth tightly, and removing her jacket and shirt to reveal her bra. Crying in tears badly, her boyfriend is more pissed off.

"DONT TOUCH HER!"

The super strength thug started to choke the young man. The thug then said, "Pucker up, girl!" The chain emerged from the dark shadows.

(YANK!)

The chain ripped through the thug's mouth, spilled blood in front of the young girl's face which she and the rest are stunned of this. With the thug stopped choking the young man, they saw a glowing green eyes with a dark red cape, his girlfriend with blood on her face started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" (Girly type scream) The thugs started leaping on the devil, Spawn pushed the thug out of the way and uses his cape to wrapped around the super strength quirk thug. Squeezing the bloody life out of him, the body cracked like one hundred bones and the cape unwrapped the thug and revealed that his eyes popped out and blood all over his body.

The girl kept screaming while seeing this bloody act, her boyfriend then grabbed her arm, while she is crying the young couple left the scene.

Only one thug left, he uses his quirk to make his hand a knife, he leapt forward and Spawn caught the thug's arm, ( **(** "Trying to take an advantage on her. Big mistake." **)** )

Spawn easily rips out the thug's arm which leaves only his knife in his hand. The thug screamed in agony and squirting lots of blood. While the thug started crawling, Spawn rotates the arm where the knife is pointed out. "Please don't kill me! Your a hero for goodness sake!" Spawn questioned the term 'hero'.

( **(** "Do I look like a hero to you?" **)** ) Spawn said coldly and in anger.

The thug then has his eyes wide of meeting death, Spawn shoved the arm knife to the middle between both eyes. Leaking out blood, Spawn is now in self control of his pain, and hearing the police siren nearby. Spawn then joins in the shadow and disappeared out of sight.

In a few decent miles away from the scene, Al found a nice spot in the dark alleys where he can rest and hopefully never be bothered by anyone. With his own New York gone, his wife, and friends. Spawn will now adapt Japan as his nice and peaceful place to be in. Needed rest, Al then shuts his sad green eyes to sleep.

(To be continued)

* * *

 **ANOTHER FUN STORY I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO. I REALLY** **ADORE SPAWN, HE WAS THE FIRST COMIC BOOK CHARACTER THAT GOT ME INTO READING COMICS. I ENJOYED THE COMICS, THE HBO ANIMATED SERIES, AND THE CREATER: TODD MCFARLANE. HE DOES AWESOME DRAWINGS LIKE, SPIDERMAN, BATMAN, VENOM, AND OTHERS. AND I HOPE THAT SPAWN WILL BE IN DLC PACK 4 (If that happens) IN INJUSTICE 2, AND IF HE DOES, I WILL MAIN HIM. IT JUST THAT SPAWN IS A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF AN ANTI HERO AND TOO BAD THAT HE'S SO UNDERRATED. I'M ALSO EXCITED FOR THE UPCOMING SPAWN MOVIE, WHICH IS GOING LIKE A SCARY TYPE MOVIE AND I HOPE THAT TODD WILL MAKE ANOTHER SEASON OF SPAWN THE ANIMATED SERIES.**

 **SO, WHAT DO TOU THINK OF THIS STORY? BE SURE TO COMMENT, FAV AND FOLLOW THIS STORY. AND OF COURSE HAVE A NICE DAY!**

 **CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"Do you believe in cause and effect? Drop the glass, the glass breaks. Strike a match and the fire starts. Do the things we do in this life screw you and the one that comes after? I think so. Spawn's learning that little lesson too. All he'd like to make it all go away somehow. Pull out, hide, sleep it off. But he made his deal with the devil and now the dominoes are already crashing down. And he's got nobody to blame but himself... and me."_

 _-Todd McFarlane, creator of Spawn_

* * *

The police cars arrived the crime scene with a good amount of police men, sirens with red, blue, and white colors covering the dark neighborhood, radio chatters in the background, multiple police men put crime tape to cover the gruesome crime scene. Other police men interrogated the young witnesses while the teenage girl is covered in a blanket and has a small blood stain in her face. One particular car arrived the crime scene, the door opened and revealed to be a detective, who is wearing an overcoat and a hat, and goes by the name of Naomasa Tsukauchi. Called by the police force of a homicide near the small alley, hearing radio chatters while walking to the crime scene to investigate. Photographers taking pictures to the dead bodies covered in blankets, Naomasa went over the crime tape. Kneeled down to remove the blanket, and little frightened of a dead thug's mouth has a hole.

"Oh god." Never in his career has he seen such bloody and disturbing crime scenes.

"Ah. There you are, Mr. Tsukauchi, woof."

Looked behind of a recognizable voice, a figure stands very tall, with a dog like appearance. The police chief from the police force, Kenji Tsuragamae.

"Tsuragamae." Naomasa took off his hat and bowed, "I was called that there was a homicide. What happen?"

Kenji started to think back, "These victims you see here are the thugs we were trying to catch for quite some time. Until they end up dead here in these alleys." Looking at the dead bodies covered in blankets, "This one here with a hole through his mouth, his name is Niko Horo. Accused for rape and murder." Going towards to the other dead body, Kenji removed the blanket. Naomasa is sickened and feel like puking when it revealed another thug that is covered in blood, bones showing, and his sockets are out.

Kenji looked away slightly of the disgusting and brutal dead body, "Niko's friend here, Sao Taki, also accused for rape and murder as well." Covered the blanket on dead body and never want to see that again. Heading towards to the last thug where the police officers are questioning themselves, the young detective is reeling that every thug he sees is.. gruesome.

The last dead thug has his knife shaped arm stuck down between his lifeless eyes.

Both officers looked down on the deceased thug, "Lastly, their friend, Iroru Ko. Bank robber, drug dealer, murder, and rape. This thug is wanted by the police station in every block for doing such a terrible act. Abuses his gift in the life of crime, and here he is, laying on the floor brutally murdered. Who would do something so terrible to these men?" Kenji never countered this horrible crime scene.

"Could it be the Hero Killer?" Naomasa guessed.

"I highly doubt its him, woof." Kenji said, "Killing common thugs is not his style. Besides, he only leaves his victims bleeding out and leave the scene unnoticed. With that kind of savage killings, its out of character for him." Kenji pointed out, "Even if it is him, maybe he has new a new goal for killing off criminals now. Its a high chance it could the Hero Killer or someone entirely new."

"Any witnesses?" The young detective asked.

"Luckily, we do." Kenji looked at the teenage couple who are comforting themselves, "Those teenagers saw half of this bloody scene. Pretty much, they were scared to death. Especially that girl with small blood stains of her face, she has a massive scare trauma when we first arrive. Come, we may have our answers from them." Kenji walked towards the scared couple while Naomasa followed.

Towards the young couple, they noticed that both Kenji and Naomasa are present, Naomasa took off his hat and asked, "Excuse me for interrupting, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective from the Police Force. I would like to ask you two a question if that's okay." Shibo and his girlfriend looked at each others eyes and nodded.

"What happen?" The detective asked.

Shibo started to speak, "..We were walking back to my house to spend the night after we ate ramen. After a minutes later of walking, it was dark and uncomfortable so we headed back. There was this guy in the hoodie standing behind us, but he's not alone. He has his friends with him, the guy then started to say nasty stuff to my girlfriend so we ran. They grabbed us to the nearby alley doing..." Shibo looked away for not wanting to remember.

"You can skip that part and what exactly saved you." Naomasa said.

Shibo paused for a moment, "...Out of nowhere, the chain came out of the shadows... and went through the guy's mouth." Both Kenji and Naomasa remembered that Niko has his mouth has a hole. "..That.. thing... its big... glowing green eyes in the shadows... Its cold... and a very large dark red cloak... The guys then tried to attack him, but the red cloak wraps around the other... and squeezes the life out of him." Both officers now know that Sao is the one that died from the mysterious red cloak, "...We were so scared and we ran off and called the cops. ...That...thing may have saved us... but killing those guys is something I cannot watch." Shibo is now scared of this mysterious savior. He and his girlfriend then started hugging again.

Naomasa felt bad for those witnesses, "I have the police drive you back home and thank you for your information." Both officers bow at the young couple and left.

Walking away from the witnesses, Kenji and Naomasa are little shocked and thinking what it is, "Red cloak and green eyes." Naomasa said, "Pretty odd, Isn't?"

"That young man describes it as 'thing'. Clearly its not human or anybody else." Kenji said.

"Now what? We got a boogeyman on the loose, he could be anywhere lurking in the shadows." Naomasa said.

"I know, from what I can tell, this new killer sounded more dangerous than any murderous individuals in Japan. Its really rare to see criminals laying down dead in these alleys." Kenji said. "This 'thing' could be a dangerous adversary."

"What about the Hero Killer?" Naomasa asked.

"Him too. We will inform the Pro Heroes what happen. For now, I will have this place cleaned up and move on. Thank you for being here, Mr. Tsukauchi, and be safe while traveling." The police chief bows at the detective.

"Of course, Mr. Tsuragamae." Naomasa bowed in reply. Done with the homicide investigation, Naomasa went to his car and left the area. While driving, the detective couldn't stop thinking of the bloody dead bodies flashing his mind. Back in reality, he almost crash at the lonely dark street and turned the wheel to drive normally. This killer or 'it' and the Hero Killer will get in handcuffs soon, after the Pro Heroes bring them into justice. Feeling a bit serious and confident about those two killers behind bars, the detective is almost home in a next mile.

* * *

(Morning)

.

.

After the incident with the rapists, the hellspawn almost had a sleepless night and suddenly doze off the night of remembering his home and Wanda. Away from the alleys he brutally murdered, Al is now under low profile in Japan and started liking the place. He found Japan to be more comfortable and nice compared to New York. Never want to come back to his former home, he will start his new home here in Japan while being stranded on a new Earth. Until he started to have some...Unwanted visitors.

-See? That's what I was trying to tell you. (His eyes are pitched black)

-Whoa

-Who is he? (Eyes are a bit open and blurry)

-Is he a hero?

-He has the coolest cape.

-And it moves by itself.

-Cool.

-He's waking up. (Opened and later gain his vision)

Finally from waking up in his bad night, Al slowly noticed that he has company... A company of kids in their seven years of age, wearing dirty hoodies, three boys and one girl. Stepping back of shyness and little fear of the glowing green eyes. One kid started to be brave at the stranger, "...Hi."

Spawn noticed that the little kids are homeless based on their appearance. The homeless of New York never have any kids in the alleys. Squinting his eyes at the dirty children with slight annoyance, ( **(** "What do you want?" **)** )

The deep voice did scared the young kids for asking a simple question. Another boy then replied, "..Y-Y-You were making noises while you were sleeping, so I was wondering if you have a nightmare."

The hellspawn didn't know that he was moaning while sleeping, with that, he is not in a mood for asking questions. Al rose into his full height (6'11) while his cape covered his whole body and made the kids intimidated of his size. Never want to talk with the kids, Al walked pass by the homeless kids.

"..D-Do you have a name, mister?" The little girl asked.

Spawn stopped his tracks and stood still away from the little children. Perhaps, asking a name is not bad of a question. Spawn didn't look back and replied, ( **(** "Al." **)** ) He started walking away.

"..I-I meant your hero name... Because you do look like one." The homeless girl said.

Again stop in his tracks, because he remembered the words from a thug, _"Please don't kill me! You're a hero for goodness sake!"_ Al began to change his mind to answer two or three questions, ( **(** "Hero? What makes you say that?" **)** ) Al doesn't liked to be called hero, he's just a man, nothing more.

"..Because every hero wears costumes and capes." The little girl answered.

"..Y-Yeah. They have cool quirks, too." A boy added.

"..What is your quirk, mister, Al, sir?" Another boy asked.

( **(** "Quirk? What do you mean by that?" **)** ) Al is confused by the term of quirk.

The young kids became confuse of him didn't know anything of quirk. A boy then answered, "..It's b-basically super powers, sir."

The other boy nodded, "Yeah. Almost everybody has a quirk...The people, heroes, and even the No. 1 Hero, All Might." The other kids nodded and smiled of All Might being mentioned.

Al does understand of the term heroes and quirks, but, he doesn't have a clue of them mentioned 'All Might'. The hellspawn quietly staring at the kids who are smiling, Al then asked, ( **(**..."Who the hell is All Might?" **)** )

The homeless kids became pale and speechless of what Al said. The all looked at each other of confusion that a person doesn't who All Might is and its impossible to be unheard of the No. 1 hero. The boy then answered his question, "...It's All Might. You know. The greatest No. 1 hero of all time."

( **(** "Doesn't ring a bell, kid." **)** ) The kids couldn't believe what Al has said.

All the kids looked down of sadness that Al doesn't know about All Might. Until they felt something on their heads, it started raining a bit bad. The hellspawn decided to leave so no one can bother him. He then walked away to find another spot to rest.

"Al... Where are you going?" A little girl asked. Spawn completely ignored her and disappeared out of the young children's eyes.

The homeless kids are curious of where the strange look-a-like hero went, they ran to the direction Al went and shocked that its a dead end.

The dirty children's emotions turned confused and awe of Spawn disappeared, and hoped that they will see him again someday. They're going tell everyone about this.

* * *

At top of the building of the water tower, thanks to the dark weather to blend in his dark appearance. Al sits down on the water tower while his flowing cape moves, looking at the raining view of Japan and thinking in his thoughts that either he should be better off stay or leave this Earth. It is an uneasy question to answer, he wonder if his friends are all right and more importantly, Wanda and Terry. Stranded alone in the world of heroes and this 'quirk', which gives them abilities. It sounded odd to him, but he seen worst. Looking straight at buildings of Japan while thinking a way to return home. Letting the rain to pour on him, he decided to wait for an answer.

Time will tell.

The train passes by the buildings without everyone noticing of the hellspawn's presence. Inside a train, a young boy named Izuku Midoriya is on his phone looking at the recent news about what's going in Japan. Scrolling down on his phone of looking for an interesting story. One story caught his green eyes, an article says, 'Three dangerous criminals found dead in the alleys.' He clicked on it and starting reading it. He wondered of its the villain that attacked lida's brother. Reading the article, it says that two teenagers were saved by 'something' that wasn't human. Not sure to believe its true, he checked the description of a sketch by the witnesses. He then clicked it on it to see what it looks like. His phone started loading for the sketch, Izuku is eager to know what it looks like. The moment his phone done loading the sketch, his eyes went scared and wide.

A sketch of both eyes in the dark with a large cape of some sort that looks like an illusion of a claw.

Staring at the screen while being a bit terrified, a hand placed on Izuku's shoulders. Deku jumped a bit and looked back at some stranger. "Hey, you're Midoriya from the hero course, right? Nice going at the sports festival. That was a close one, huh?" Many people took notice of the boy from the sports festival two days ago.

-You made it in the top eight? Pretty cool.

-You're smaller than I imagined.

-It really reminded me of the good old days.

The green haired boy turned nervous when people are praising him.

At the U.A school where students trying their best to enter the building while the rain is getting worse. Izuku is jogging while holding his umbrella until a voice can be heard from behind.

"This is no time for a stroll!"

Izuku noticed that voice belongs to the class A representative, Tenya lida, who is running while wearing a poncho and rain boots. "We'll be late! Good morning, Midoriya!"

"Late? But we've got five minutes before the first bell." Izuku said.

"The students make it a point to arrive ten minutes early!" Tenya said, while Izuku remained silent.

Inside the U.A building, they put their belongings in their lockers, "You don't need to worry about my brother. I apologize if he or I caused you any undue concern." lida said to Izuku and walked away with a scowl on his face which Izuku almost took notice.

In class 1-A, every students are talking their efforts and experience in the sports festival. Everyone seemed to be enjoyed for participating the festival for trying their best except for Deku. He's the only one while others were talking, Izuku is thinking about the weird and scary sketch of the killer. He wondered if its the same killer that attacked lida's brother. From the sketch like that, its hard to believe if its a thing or man. That strange sketch needs to stop going all over his head, for now he must focus for today's subject.

A door of class 1-A revealed to be their teacher, Shota Aizawa also known as Eraserhead. looked a lot better and fully healed since the USJ incident. "Morning."

"Good to see your bandages off, Aizawa sensei." Tsuyu said.

"The old lady's treatment was excessive. But never mind that. Today we've got hero informatics class. And a special one at that." Aizawa said. Both Kirishima and Denki gulped of what's he gonna say. "You'll be coming up with your hero aliases."

 **"HOW AWESOME! TIME TO SHINE!"**

* * *

Back where Al is still on the water tower while staring his view with a sad expression. Thinking a way to come back home to protect his friends, but found no solution. Think hard Al, think hard. But wait, could he open a portal or some worm hole of some sort. If the Redeemer can do it why not he. Remembered a flashback that the Anti Spawn unleashed his attack at Spawn and send him into another dimension. His expression changed since that Spawn hunter and him has similar abilities in some way. Perhaps he can do it. He can do it! So he can get out of this Earth. Al jumps off the water tower to give it a shot.

Landed on the ground so nobody can see, one thing for sure that he will waste his Necroplasm energy. If he did make a portal, he will never use his power again. Not once, not ever.

The power of magic surging in his hand while Imagining his home, New York, and the alleys. Mimicking the way the Anti Spawn did, Al launch some sort of thing he did but its not the one he remembered. ( **(** "Work! Goddammit!" **)** )

6:9:8:9 (Screech!)

Al noticed something, the suit, it's not draining its energy. He doesn't have to worry about that, he can keep going. Leveling up its power to his max limit, Spawn's magic turns colorful all of sudden and trying to create a portal. The hole is not working and its not even close of being a portal. Al decided to grow the density of its power.

6:9:8:9 (Screech!)

( **(** "Come on! Come ON!" **)** ) With rage kicking in, using every bit of energy he can use from the suit. With the lighting and electricity starting to form. Al is desperate to go back at his Earth. ( **(** "RRRAAAAAHH!" **)** )

6:9:8:9 **(SCRRECH!)**

Reached his maximum limit, Al abuses his suit for using infinite energy but the price is his stamina. Standing still with his arms down with his eyes wide, Spawn kneeled on his knees and losing his vision. His body hit the floor while the suit needs to rest for overusing the Necroplasm energy. Failed to open a portal to return to New York, Al will never come back home.

Laying down while the rain is pouring his unconscious body. Spawn will either remain here forever or might find a way to return home.

Time will tell.

(To be continued)

 **Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Be sure you know the difference between good and evil as you race around trying to put food on table, or, pass your exams, or make love. Are you confident, that you could distinguish the forces of light from the forces of evil? To me, there's nothing. Nothing out there in life that is all black or all white. Good always has a germ of evil inside it and evil just a touch of good. Take Spawn, an assassin life, hellzone soldier, and death. Not exactly boy scout material. But if you considered he made his choices for love. The love of his country and the love of his wife. Well, you begin to see he's a little like you and me. Its another poor Schmo walking on razor's edge, all hell pushing one way and heaven pushing the other, and him stuck in the middle trying not to get cut."_

 _-Todd McFarlane, creator of Spawn_

* * *

Out cold from overusing the Necroplasm energy, the hellspawn attempted to return home by mimicking a technique from The Redeemer. Didn't achieved of unlocking a portal to his home, now wasted his stamina on a puddle of rain. Al thought that he was alone while opening a rift. He was dead wrong. He was witnessed by the same homeless kids back then. Hiding behind the dumpster while watching Al doing some colorful magic. They were jaw dropped of Al displaying his power by making some spinning circle. The kids looked at each with an awe, "Did you guys see that?" A boy said with a shocked and awe look on his face.

"Maybe his quirk is magic." Another boy said.

"Magic? That's so freakin cool!" The third boy said.

"Um? Is he okay?" The little girl worried of Al. All the boys noticed that Al is unconscious because they were having a conversation. They ran to check on the look a like hero to see if he's alright. With his face on the puddle, the kids are not sure if he's okay.

"Is he dead?" A boy said in a worried tone.

Another boy slowly put his hand on Al and he felt a pulse on him. "H-H-He's breathing."

All of them are glad that he's not dead, "Um, guys. I don't think we can't leave him here like that or else he'll get sick." A boy said.

His friends looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, let's.. Let's pick him up. Yuri, get that shopping cart." Obeyed, the little girl went towards the shopping cart nearby and push lightly right next to Al. Their next step, is to pick up a dead grown man with a large red cape. The boy counted, "Alright, 1..2..3!" Pulling Al's red gloved hands and never gained a slight pull. They have no idea that their lifting a four hundred pound man. Struggling so hard to pull, the chains at Spawn's waist came to life. The chains help their host for making him lighter by pressing the wet floor. Unaware of the chains, they were able to pick him up. "Whoa. He's very light." All the boys put Al on the shopping cart. "Come on. Let's bring him to the alleys where he can rest." The little kids including Yuri, pushed the cart while the chains went to small length from Spawn's waist. All the kids pushed as hard as they can to go to their alleys, to them, home.

Home, is calling back to Al.

.

.

In the headquarters of the police department, a place where men, women, and animal hybrids get their jobs as police officers. Their job is to patrol the streets to find any suspicious activities, capture villains with the hero's aid, and arrest street-level criminals. Today, they were told that their holding a meeting about their new assignment. Chattering about their daily lives in this busy and talkative job, a strong looking man with black hair police lieutenant came in just in time for a meeting.

"Alright everyone settle down."

All the police officers stopped talking at each other and looked at the lieutenant. "Today, we have ourselves a new special assignment. And this assignment involves a new killer." Some police officers already knew what it is while other police officers were confused.

The station has the lights off. "Yesterday night, a young man named Shibo and his girlfriend were being violated and harassed by three dangerous criminals, Niko Horo, Sao Taki, and Iroru Ko." The projector showed the police officers the picture of the three criminals. "While they were hurting them, 'some..thing' saved their lives and brutally murdered Niko, Sao, and Iroru." The projector showed three dead criminals laying down flat with blood all over. All the police officers are disgusted of a gruesome crime scene and some of them wanted to vomit. "Yes, it was a very disturbing crime scene." The projector took away the crime scene photo. "All the details right there were explained by Shibo, and he also share his view of what 'it' looks like on this sketch."

The projector reveals the police officers a scary looking sketch; a pair of green eyes, a wide spread red cape and chains in the dark.

Some police officers who hasn't investigate the crime scene were shocked from that image. "Are you for real? That thing doesn't look human!"

-"Yeah that looks some boogeyman or some shit!

-"I'm not sure we can handle that!"

"Guys!" The lieutenant shouted and made the other police officers quiet. "Look, we're not doing this ourselves. Police chief Tsuragamae has already contacted the hero association, which means that we're gonna get backup. Tonight, we're gonna patrol every streets in day and night so keep your eyes open. If you spotted 'it', contact for backup and nearby heroes immediately. And if we do, we're gonna bring that bastard behind bars. Any questions?"

One officer raised his hand and the lieutenant allowed him to speak, "What about the hero killer?"

"Him too." The lieutenant answered. "Any other questions?" All the police officers didn't raised their hands for questions, "Alright. Resume your duties." The lights turned back on and the projector turned off. All the police officers talked at each other and some officers left the station for continuing their work.

In the lieutenant's office, he sat on his chair and sighed while looking angry. Its always that heroes do the work and take credit for their minimal effort. Angered of jealously that people have superhuman abilities and not him. Since two killers are still out there, its his moment to shine. "Fuck the heroes and backup, I'll be the one who will capture those two son of a bitches, and when I do, I'll be filthy rich." The Lieutenant gripped his fist tight and smiled, "I cant wait to be famous."

The hunt for the hero killer and the hellspawn begins...

.

.

(Evening at the alleys)

The orange and yellow environment of japan where you can watch the sunset at the beach. In the alleys of Musatafu city of Japan, Al slowly opened his green eyes and noticed that he is in a different location. Al grunted when he slowly got up, realize from earlier that he use his necroplasm energy to create a portal to his home but failed. Noticed that while making a portal, his energy didn't decrease his necroplasm storage at all. But the drawback he experienced is his stamina. His powers became unlimited in this world, so perhaps he can do it again. Pushed the unlimited energy aside, Al Simmons is unsure where he's at. ( **(** "Where am I?" **)** ) Based on his surroundings, he is in an dark alley, a dark alley exact. Fully got up to his full height, Al doesn't have a clue who dragged him in the alleys and left him there. One guess he come up with is the homeless kids. Feeling a bit annoyed that it could be those kids...

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said but sounded nervous.

Al looked behind and saw a woman in around her 30s, standing over 5'7, soft face, long black hair, wearing a dirty black thin long sleeve shirt, a long skirt, a pair of boots, and holding a noodle cup. Al can tell that she's homeless and looked a bit nervous while looking at him. Didn't want to have an awkward stare down, Al spoke, ( **(** "How long was I out?" **)** )

The woman stopped herself by looking at his dark appearance and replied, "F-For about nine and the half hours." The woman said, "H-How are you feeling?"

Al is almost shocked that he's been unconscious for nine hours, and for his condition he feels fine and tired, and replied, ( **(** "A little dizzy." **)** )

Understood his condition, she asked another question, "Do you have a home nearby?"

( **(** "...I'm homeless." **)** ) Al simply answered.

Shocked that someone like him who looks like a hero is poor, she said, "Well, you can stay if you want."

Giving an offer to stay at the alleys in Japan, Al replied, ( **(** "...Why offer me to stay? you don't even know me." **)** )

"Well, you are Al, right?" The woman said.

Spawn almost got triggered when she mentioned his name, she then realized the angry look on his face. "I-I'm sorry. My daughter, Yuri, and her friends told me about you."

Calmed of his anger, Al thought that woman knew his name the whole time. And yes, it was those kids all along. ( **(** "...I see." **)** ) Spawn then asked, ( **(** "How did they brought me here?" **)** )

"They told me that you were doing some 'magic' and passed out, so they picked you up in that shopping cart." She pointed the cart to Al. Its very hard to believe that Yuri's friends were able to pick up a full grown man.

Al stayed silent for a moment. "Oh, here." The woman handed him a cup of noodle. Offering him a cup of noodle, Al responded, ( **(** "No thanks. I'm not hungry." **)** )

"Just take it. I know you're hungry." The woman said.

Al quietly sighed and slowly grabbed and accepted his meal, ( **(** "Thanks." **)** )

"Your welcome." The woman smiled. "...The name's Yuko by the way."

Sounded a beautiful name to him and a bit comparable to Wanda. A noise can be heard from the other side. "Excuse me." Yuko walked in a rather fast pace away from Al. Left a bit confused from why Yuko left to go check the noise, Al decides to go check as well. Al tossed his noodle cup away for having no desire to eat. Walking the path where Yuko walked, Spawn's sentient cape wraps his body. A few seconds passed, a yelling voice can be heard from Al's ears.

The hellspawn has finally reached the other side of the alleys. By the looks of it, it is almost identical to his alleys at New York. Its kinda bigger and full of blue tents. The bums here are mix of elders, middle aged adults, and children. From his green eyes, They were taken hostage by three tall lizards in different colors, and holding guns with silencers. All the homeless are shaking in terror of being afraid to get shot. "Listen you homeless losers, I'm gonna say this again. We're here to steal your spot and your valuables." Speaking of valuables, the lizard thug spotted Yuko's shiny necklace. "You! Give me that." She noticed that he wanted her necklace, Yuko does not want to lose her precious item forever. "What are you deaf? I said give it to me!" He instantly snatch Yuko's necklace.

"No!" She cried out for her necklace.

"Hey!" He slapped across her face with his gun. Yuko fell down on the ground when her little daughter cried of seeing her mother in pain. Al has enough observing the hostage situation, its time to step up. "Hey man, can we just shoot them?" The retarded lizard said. All the homeless hearts spiked up.

The lizard leader took a brief moment to think. "...Sure. Why not." All the homeless cried out of horror of facing death from the lizard squad. The lizards readied their guns, "Ready, set-" Two other lizard thugs' feet got yanked from the chain from behind and yelled towards the dark area. "EYYYYAAA!" The lizard leader is the only one standing and left shocked. "What the hell?!" He pointed the gun where his friends were at. "Come out you coward!" Trying to keep his gun as steady as possible.

In the dark area, a pair of glowing green eyes opened and left him scared. The kids who met Al and Yuko immediately recognized those eyes. "What the-" Catching off guard, the chains lunged forward like a cobra, wrapped around his waist and pulled him in the dark area. Towards the dark area, Spawn emerges and grabbed him in the arm. (SNAP!) The thug screamed in pain when his right arm is completely snapped like a broken tree branch. Kneeling while hissing in pain badly, Spawn picked him up easily and snatch the necklace from the goon's pocket. "Please don't hurt me!" The lizard goon begged the hellspawn. "I can give you money, drugs, weapons, anything. Anything you'd like?" Trying to bribe Spawn with a pleasing tone.

( **(** "I want you and your friends to stay out of the alleys." **)** ) Spawn said in a serious tone. ( **(** "Don't ever lay your foot in their home. Got that, lizard breath?" **)** )

"Yes! I wont!" The lizard goon said.

( **(** "Good." **)** ) Still holding the thug and taking him to his white van. The white van stores weapons, money, TVs and other things. Opened the door for him to drive, Spawn placed the thug inside the car and closed it. Breathing in pain, the back door is opened by Spawn as he placed two of his friends in there. ( **(** "If I ever see you again in these streets stealing or hurting others, I'm gonna make sure you will never walk again." **)** ) The goon is shaking his whole body for hearing that threat. Spawn closed the back door and the van droved off the alleys and never looked back. Al handled those lizardmen easily. All the bums stood up as their savior saved their lives. One elder homeless guy walked up to Al, Al looks back, "Y'know, no other heroes ever stood up to us like that. I'm Haru, what's your name."

( **(** "Al. Al Simmons." **)** ) Revealed his full name to him.

"Everybody." Calling other homeless people. "Meet Al."

All the hobos gathered as a group to meet their new hero and member of the homeless. It felt good for Al to be praised by the homeless, but at the same time, he felt saddened that he missed his friends and the alleys at New York. When he saw Yuko standing among the homeless, he walked towards her. In front of her, Al opened his palm and revealed to her, her necklace. Fully happy that her important item has returned, Yuko took the necklace and put it around her neck. "Thank you." Al silently nodded of her appreciation.

Home, is what Al is feeling.

.

[My Hero Academia]

.

.

[My Hero Academia]

.

(Noon, around 1:00 PM)

Slowly waking up from his long sleep, Al noticed that the skies is blue and quite sunny. Allowed by the homeless to stay and overslept of exhaustion for waking up late, Al stood up high and thinking about what he should do today. One thing he came up with, is to walk around this city to gain any information or knowledge from this new earth's Japan. Perhaps walking around the whole city is a good start here in Japan. But he's not gonna walk around while wearing his symbiotic suit and cape, he needs a disguise to blend in the crowd. Definitely not transforming himself as a black man, because it is very odd for him to be the only black guy in Japan. He remembered back then when he transformed himself as a white man and met Wanda, Terry, and Cyan. Disguising himself as a white man is the only option.

Spawn uses his necroplasm energy to shapeshift himself as a white man.

6:9:8:9

The green glowing energy with a hint of yellow transforms Al into a good looking white man with blonde hair and wearing normal clothing. Really hated to be a white man you see in all the jeans models, but also it didn't decrease his energy storage at all, so that means that he can stay in that form in a long period of time. Without wasting any more time, Al is gonna have his little adventure.

Taking a different route of the alleys, it was short and finally emerges out from the alleys. Its quite sunny, full of people walking with small devices in their hands, never bothered of where he came from, so he started walking with them. A few minutes later, Al receives no intel by eavesdropping other people's conversations, all they talked about was their personal life. He noticed right next to him are tall concrete walls, and when he kept walking for a moment, he saw some people with their devices taking pictures of the entrance. At the entrance, he stopped himself and saw two tall buildings with shiny blue windows. He looked up at the letters of the entrance.

The gold letters of this entrance are A and the bottom U. A.U?

"Is that the U.A high school, dad?" Al looked at the small kid with his father. "That's right, son. Its a school where people become heroes." A kid then said, "Can I be hero like All Might?" The kid's dad replied, "Hmm-Hmm. Just like All Might." The dad holds his son's hand and walked away.

 _"So that's where people with quirks become heroes. But why?"_ Al said to himself while walking away from the academy. Heroes, the word that got Al stuck in his mind. Why there's a school where people become heroes and they still haven't stop crime? Walking several blocks and felt like time is passing by a bit fast. From his sight, he'd seen lots of police officers checking alley ways as if they're looking for something. He stumbled across kids looking at the glass where TVs are stored. "Oh, he's about to do the Alabama Smash!"

The footage shows All Might fighting a very buff looking villain with horns on his head. All Might dashed in inhuman speed and shouted. **"ALABAMA SMASH!"** The enormous impact clobbered the villain's stomach and knocked him out so easily. After the villain hit the ground hard, All Might stood tall in a superhero pose and cape. **"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!** All Might's signature laugh continues. **"HA,HA,HA,HA!"** All Might said, **"Everything's fine now. Why you ask?"** All the kids smiled and squealed of waiting of his next line. All Might said his famous quote, **"Because I am here!"** All the kids cheered for the No.1 hero, "All Might is so cool!" The other kids agreed, "Heck yeah he is!" The other kid said, "Hey lets go to the toy store if they have any All Might action figures." One kid said, "Yeah lets go!" All the kids stormed away like the wind.

Analyzing All Might for the first time, Al is very surprise seeing All Might on video. Never thought that a big and strong hero that has shadows on his face is the number one hero of all time. But honestly, his smile.

Is creepy. Like the clown.

Then the TV changed a different channel, and this channel is the news. A woman said, _"Its been days since the hero killer brutally murdered and attacked pro heroes in Hosu City. It is been unclear of what he's plotting. Or perhaps he's staying low. In other news, another mysterious killer, vigilante, or villain is also still out there. And if you don't know what he looks like, here's this sketch of the mysterious murderer."_ Al is shocked that a sketch is almost identical to him. _"By the looks of it, it is clearly not human. Based on the media rumors, one of the sources stated that the hero killer has a new disguise, another rumor people talked about is that this mysterious killer is friends with the hero killer."_ While mumbling about false rumors, Al is pissed off that these rumors are not true. But at the same time, the cops couldn't catch him, some people knew about him when he put a message about 'These alleys belong to Spawn' to the cops and media ( **Issue 24)** Just for now, he'll stay low as possible in this world.

"Make way, gentleman! Heroes coming through!" A manly voice said. Al looked and saw a muscular grey haired man with giant metal bracelets, and a fifteen year old girl with... plugs on her ears? Al let them pass while doing their intense jogging. There are so many things Al wanted know about this world. Heroes. Villains. Fighting against villains non stop. Opened a school for more people to be heroes. Or maybe they all just pawns in someone's game. War. War between the light and darkness. Al shook all of his thoughts away and kept walking...

.

.

.

Time passes by when it became almost night time, Al has gathered some knowledge of heroes, All Might, villains, the cities, and the hero killer. Based on the hero killer, it was mentioned that he kills pro heroes in Hosu City. By the sound of it, its either that he's psychotic or has a personal grudge on the pro heroes. Who knows? Maybe its either. With all the information aside, Al's location is at a town where it has messy buildings with some people there. At the big wide alley, Al transforms back into his black and red outfit and cape. He is pretty far away from Musatafu, he knows that the homeless might get worried of where he's gone, but Al's pretty sure that the homeless shouldn't worried about him being gone.

With him being alone again, he couldn't stop thinking about Wanda and returning back to his alleys. ( **(** "Come on. This better work!" **)** ) Gathered all of his energy to his hands to create a portal again. But this time, he added more anger to it. Gritted his teeth harder, the energy of the color turns into multiple colors in each second. Rotating his hands into many directions of making a rift, Al is been thinking about Wanda, the smell of New York, everything in his mind. ( **(** "Please! Take me home!" **)** ) Shouted at loud.

6:9:8:9 ( **SREEECH!** )

The suit felt the abusing pain of unlimited necroplasm, Al kneeled and felt that horrible pain. The suit and the cape swings wildly while Al is enduring the pain. ( **(** "What the hell is happening to me?! UUURRRRAAAAAAA!" **)** ) A few seconds of resisting the pain, the suit and the cape stops. Breathing heavily from that pain, Al stood up slowly. Spawn realize that his cape has holes in it.

He put so much willpower to do it, but failed miserably. It proves that even with all of his might, he cannot return home. That power... was his best and limit. ( **(** "no. No. No! No! NO! NO!" **)** ) Grabbed the nearby trash and threw it across the alley. ( **(** "This cant be! Just why?! WHY CAN I JUST GO HOME?! WHY DO I DESERVE ALL THAT PUNISHMENT?!" **)** ) His adrenaline triggered ( **(** "THIS... IS... UTTERLY... **BULLSHIT!** " **)** ) His right arm smashed the ground and caused a little shake around him. After that, he took off his mask and started to shed tears again, he rested his head against the wall with his arms touching the wall. Crying and sniffing, ( **(** "...I-Its... not... fair." **)** ) Wished that he can start all over again in his life. Left alone and cried like a little child.

Five minutes crying, he heard a vehicle pulled over. Angered of ruining the moment to be alone, he looked and little shocked of what he saw. A white van. He hide himself in the dark, the door opened by none other than; The Lizard Squad. But this time, he has two more friends than the last time. "Lets go." They whispered. One lizard jumped and climbed on the wall, and snuck easily in the window. A bright flash can be seen and blood splattered on the window. In a very fast pace a lizard goon got other items from the building and went in the van and booked it.

Seeing blood covered the window, Al regretted himself for letting them go. Pushed his tears and thoughts away, its time for those reptiles to stay down for good. Killing them will surely satisfy his mood. He put on his mask and jumped when his red cape swift.

.

(Minutes later at Gran Torino's place)

Izuku is outside leaving All Might's teacher's apartment, by training himself to use One For All properly. While walking, he's trying to think a way to use his quirk more effective. "For Kaachan and the others, quirks are as natural as breathing. But I still think of mine in terms of 'using' or 'not using'." Walking away from Gran Torino's apartment, he stopped himself and found perfect spot to train; a tight space between buildings. "Even five percent should be enough for this gap... This'll be so cool if I can manage it." Trying himself to jump between two gaps, Izuku told himself to imagine the microwave and not cracking the egg. He jumped and slammed himself at the building and fell onto the pile of trash. Motivated himself to try again, but doing it in a fast rate. He leapt again to switch faster and failed. Then a couple outside saw a trash in their way when they heard from Izuku, "Come on you stupid! Faster!" Grunting and making noises, they got the wrong idea. The lady asked, "Is it a villain?" Her boyfriend replied, "Let's go, its not our problem, honey." They ran so they would not want to hear Izuku's grunting. Still not giving up, he keeps practicing his jumps.

Later with the Lizard squad, the lizard leader with a cast on his arm parked in the alleys where they can go in the windows to steal or find any valuables. His friends opened the back of the van, "You sure this is the right spot?" A Lizard goon asked.

"Yeah man. This is the spot, I heard that there's cool items left in this abandon building." The Lizard thug replied.

The leader shrugged, "Alright. Get to work." His friends slash goon nodded at their leader and leapt into the windows. The leader didn't even care when he had his arm broken, but not taking the wanna-be hero's threat lightly. He kinda enjoyed when his friend told him that he killed a man in his sleep and stole his money and other things to sell. He enjoyed stealing stuff and his friends enjoyed killing people's sleep. He saw a gun flashed in the window, chuckled that his friend might've saw a rat. When he's still waiting for his friends to find something worth to sell.

(CRASH!) Slammed on the ground, the leader completely jumped and grossed out when his friend's eyes are gone and bleeding out very badly. The leader stood there and shaking himself while watching his dead friend. "What's going on?!" His friends came out of the window and landed on the ground. "Oh my god." Scared and completely shocked that their friend is dead. A trash can moved, they draw out their guns with flashlights. Steadied their guns, "Who's there?!" Two goons stayed back, when the chains grabbed their necks and launched up quietly. One gun and flashlight dropped. The leader and one goon looked behind terrified, "Come on! Face us like a man!"

A pair of green glowing eyes opened and standing behind them, ( **(** "If you insist." **)** )

.

Izuku still keeps jumping and making the same mistakes. When he's about to jump, *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* "ERRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Turned his around and scared that he heard gun shots and screaming. "What was that?" Izuku heard from that direction. Curious to find out, he hopped over the fence and ran as quickly as possible.

The goon's jaw is completely torn off and squirting a mini flood of blood. The leader crawled in a state of horror that it's the same guy he met yesterday. Spawn picked him up high, "Please don't kill me! I promise that I wont steal anymore! For real, I wont!"

( **(** "Well, that's too bad. Because you already wasted your promise." **)** ) Spawn then asked, ( **(** "Ever what is like to be burn alive?" **)** )

The lizard automatically replied, "Uh... No. Why?"

( **(**..."You're about to find out." **)** ) His hand glowed in orange. ( **(** "When you meet Satan. Say hello for me." **)** ) Spawn dropped the leader, he rotated and instantly set him on fire.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" As hot as the sun, the lizard leader melted his body and skin into a fried chicken in a matter of seconds.

"SMMAAAASSSHH!" Izuku dashed in a surprising speed and punched the hellspawn in the face. ( **(** "OOOFF!" **)** ) Launched into the brick wall and shattered into pieces. Izuku is really shocked that he is One For All without breaking his body. Just how? Perhaps its his anger that the mysterious guy in red cloak set the thug on fire. With one or two bricks fell down, Izuku walked towards the hole he made when he punched the red cloak guy. "He's gone?"

Standing up while behind the green haired boy, towering behind him, he cracked his jaw. Deku can hear a bone cracking right behind him and its already terrified. A terrifying growl scared the living shit out of Izuku. He tried to punch when he turned around, but Spawn's chains wrapped around Izuku's wrist. Confused, the cape wrapped around his body while trying to escape. Al doesn't want to hurt this kid, so the cape tossed him in the wall hard and knocked out. On the ground knocked out, Al noticed that he's wearing his green costume, so that means he's a hero. Since when did he appeared? Who cares? The kid sees him as a villain or murderer, Al needed to be reason with this kid. He doesn't want him to fight without knowing each other. And the way he said 'Smash' like All Might. Is he related to him? Only one way to find out.

Spawn dragged Izuku to a quiet place to chat.

( **Chapter 4 coming soon)**

* * *

 **DUDE! I geeked out when I saw Spawn in Ready Player One!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Q &A**

 **ao2220's answer to guest: Oh my goodness, thank you for the complement! I never knew someone like you, likes my work. SO... These crossover stories. You wanted me to know if I'm interested? **

**For Bleach x My Hero Academia: I like Bleach (but not exactly a big fan). I somehow stopped watching Bleach in around 160 episodes. I just don't know why I stopped myself from watching it. I really like the idea though. BUT! In my PERSONAL opinion about MHA and Bleach crossovers, is that they just don't mix well together. You know what I'm sayin? But it depends of how good the stories are.**

 **For Avatar and My Hero Academia: ...To tell you the truth... I used to watch Avatar but I didn't get into it.**

 **In conclusion: Sadly, I'm not interested of those stories. I hope you can understand that, is just that I have other stories to work on. But who knows? Maybe I can change my mind of making other stories. Thank you for asking me that question. And of course, thank you for liking my story and your support.**

 **ao2220's answer to 1jesus: Al getting a girlfriend like MT lady or Midnight? Oooo... I would definitely say no. Because no one wants to date a rotted walking zombie.**

 **ao2220's answer to JurgenZero2034: You'll see...**

* * *

 _"The minority super heroes were like Black Panther and Luke Cage, and then there's some others in smaller companies. They made the color their skin a POINT. I DON'T want to be a point. I want it to be a NON-ISSUE. Why couldn't a guy who had a different pigmentation; do the same heroic deeds, have the same wants and needs to us to privileged white people? And the answer is... They DO and they CAN. We just...forget it about sometime and so that was sort of the impetus of all of it."_

 _-Todd McFarlane, creator of Spawn_

* * *

 **(Spawn Issue cover 4: Deku and Spawn sits on bench together at night with the light pole shining on them)**

"Wake up."

Could've sworn he heard a voice through his ears and having pitch black sight.

"Wake up."

Still hearing the same voice but couldn't tell who it is.

"Goddammit, kid."

.

( **(** "WAKE UP **!** " **)** )

"RAAAAGH!" Izuku shot his eyes wide opened and recoiled his whole body, but what's worse - he's covered in chains.

No, UPSIDE DOWN.

When he saw the man in red cloak with glowing green eyes. "*GASP!*" His heart beats faster while sweating of the aura of fear.

( **(** "Would you mind telling me why you're doing here late at night?" **)** ) Spawn demanded.

Deku's eyes dilated at the sight of the hellspawn for the first time - never had been scared like that ever since he failed punching Nomu back at the USJ. The heart beating on the young hero's chest has begun bursting with fear as he starting to move while breaking off the chains wrapped around him.

( **(** "Don't bother; these chains are unbreakable, so don't even try." **)** ) Spawn informed.

 _"O-Oh no! He's gonna kill me! I have to do something before he does!"_ Deku's body surges with power as he charged his One For All quirk to break the chains surrounding him, _"Alright! Here goes nothing!"_

"OOF!" The chains wrapped the boy's body like a python squeezing the life of its prey. Gritting his own teeth of feeling that much pain to bear, it made his power deactivated and it moment, "RAGGGH-"

The hellspawn's red gloved hand instantly closed Izuku's mouth for not making a sound.

Brought him almost closer to his face. ( **(** "WHO says you can leave out of here alive?" **)** )

Breathing heavily from both the pain and the tone of the hellspawn's angry tone. Izuku remained silent for not doing anything reckless as he didn't want to risk it again.

( **(** "I'm going to say this again so listen good. What the hell are you doing here this late all by yourself?" **)** ) Spawn asked as he took away his hand from covering the boy's mouth.

"...E-E-E-Er... I-I... A-A-Aaahhh..." Fumbled his own speech while looking away left and right.

( **(** "SPEAK UP, KID!" **)** ) The dark silhouette almost losing his patience.

"GYAAAH! I saw you murdered those criminals in cold blood so i have to step up as a hero!" For the first time Izuku screamed and revealed his actions in a interrogation.

 _( **(** "Just as i thought; he IS a hero. Or is he?" **)** )_ Finally got his answer.

( **(** "...Are you really a hero?" **)** ) Spawn questioned of the boy's young age.

Given a question from the murderer, Izuku didn't hesitate to answer. "U-U-Um... W-Well... I-I'm a hero in training - a-an internship e-exactly."

Simmons also questioned why a kid like him is a hero, so he asked a good question. ( **(** "Then why you want to become a hero despite being all shivered in fear, knowing that one day you will die in many ways as a hero. Why hasten your life?" **)** )

Confused of his question, _"Why is he asking me all of this? Shouldn't he kill me by now since he's been caught murdering someone?"_ Izuku silently gulped of answering his question, "I-I wanted to be a hero because..."

Not feeling any fear in him of revealing his goal. "...I wanted to save people with a smile. Make all people safe from certain dangers."

Spawn began to understand why the kid wanted to become a hero that badly - but not entirely emphasizing in his shoes.

"And one day... I will be the greatest hero as great as All Might." Deku said with a straight determined face.

With a sudden silence between the hellspawn and the ninth One For All user. ( **(** "...Well... There you are wrapped around in chains while hanging upside down. So much for a kid who wanted to be hero that badly will end up dead for their attempt to fight someone way above their own league." **)** )

Izuku was brave at first but now he went back of feeling scared again; all scared that he has nothing to fight, escape, and call for help. _"This is it. I'm done for. I'm very sorry, All Might... i have failed you._ I'm so _sorry... mom, Kaachan, everyone. My time... ends here..."_

The scared green haired boy asked with an unnoticeable tear, "W-W-Well... A-Aren't gonna kill me?"

The black masked anti hero looked deep within the young One For All user's soul with a scary, chilling silence. The boy closed his eyes as he made a sad expression that translate 'kill me already'.

( **(** "No." **)** )

The green costumed hero opened his eyes in utter shock of the revelation from the red caped murderer. "...H-Huh?"

( **(** "Do i need to repeat myself? The answer is NO." **)** ) Annoyed at the boy's confusion.

Asked a similar question, "A-Aren't you gonna... Torture m-me?"

( **(** "Kid... Give me ONE good valid reason why i should torture you." **)** ) Spawn would not forgive himself for hurting a kid.

"B-B-B-Because y-you're a murderer... like you did with that criminal." Izuku steadied his voice. "A villain."

Again annoyed that the kid is too pure of a hero; pointing fingers to someone who murdered cold blooded lizard thugs for a good reason and called him a villain is clearly some boy scout hero. Time to teach him some facts of life.

( **(** "Your assumptions are terribly invalid, you know that?" **)** ) Corrected the boy.

"What?" Izuku raised his eye and eyebrow.

( **(** "What if i told you, that i disdained the villains and criminals as much as you do living in this society?" **)** ) Giving his ideals to the young hero.

"W-W-Wait, W-Wait! W-What are you talking about?" A confused Deku must have heard something wrong from the green eyed stranger.

( **(** "Are you stupid or something?! Yes - I hate every goddamn murderous scumbags that deserve to go to the lower depths of Hell!" **)** ) Squeezed the boy with his chains in a angry revelation about his feelings towards every common thugs he once encountered - even the crazy ones.

Realized of his angry aggression towards the silent and scared hero, he lighten the chains to make it not painful. ( **(** "Look. I know you're confused, but i want you to understand something..." **)** )

A vibrating Izuku shakes in fear again and asked, "U-U-U-Understand W-W-What?"

( **(** "To understand a thing or two about being a hero." **)** ) Giving the boy his experience of being a hero and making the **right** choices.

Another shock forms the green haired teen's face, eyes, and eyebrows. "H-HUH?"

( **(** "I know but hear me out. To be a great hero you need-" **)** ) Giving his advice to the young hero but interrupted.

"How can a cold blooded murderer like you know something about being a hero?! No thanks! I will never liste-" Instantly switched into a brave hero mode in a angry attitude but interrupted.

"EEEYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The chains dropped him down like a roller coaster dropping into high speed. As he continued screaming, it stopped itself from almost bashing his own skull to the hard cement. Then...

"HHHIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The chains pulled itself up along with Izuku in another high speed acceleration. With the chains pulled the young One For All user to the red caped culprit, Spawn flips the boy with his chains for not making him upside down anymore. With a better idea in Al's mind, he aggressively caught the boy's throat with a precise grab during the flip.

With the Anti Hero grabbing the green haired boy's throat with only one hand in a minuscule effort; Izuku desperately trying his very best to release himself from the hellspawn's strong grasp. ( **(** "Since when you can interrupt other people from talking." **)** )

Still choking and moving his body around like a bug caught in a spider's web. "*GAK!* T-the heroes... T-They'll f-find y-you... *GAK!* A-All M-Might... T-They'll l-lock you u-up behind b-b-bars like e-every other- *GAK!*" Interrupted again from Spawn's grasp.

Appreciated for the tip. ( **(** "Thanks for the warning, kid." **)** ) Added a little strength to his grip, ( **(** "If you try anything funny, I'm gonna shatter your bones like a twig and you won't be able to continue your dream. Got that, kid?" **)** )

Choking from the hellspawn's tight grip force, a petrified Izuku heard his threat and wouldn't want to think about broken bones so he initially responds. "*GEK!* I-I Wont!"

( **(** "Say that again." **)** ) Needed to be sure.

With another tight squeeze to the green eyed kid's throat. "*GASP!* *G-GEK!* I-I-I W-W-WON'T!"

Enlightened the grip; Deku gathered some air to breathe and still being choked lightly from the red cloaked stranger. ( **(** "Time to teach you a lesson about heroes, kid. So LISTEN." **)** )

The green costumed hero gulps of going to hear his advice of being a hero; surely will take mental notes in his mind.

Began explaining to Deku while visually imagining the hellspawn's words. ( **(** "Heroes. They're all about saving people from burning buildings, saving cats from trees, stopping robbers from robbing a bank, sending bad guys to jail, and saving damsel in distress. All of that is shown many times throughout the years, yet they don't see the bigger picture of being one. Evil is always lurking around in broad daylight and night - doing many awful things like hurting and killing people. The heroes always repeatedly sending them to prison to face justice. But they always come back. The battle between light and darkness just never ends in this unending cycle. What i'm talking about is something they wouldn't dare to cross that line - unless they're willing to do it." **)** )

Deku may know what the hellspawn is talking about.

( **(** "Is about crossing their moral code." **)** ) Revealed the deeper meaning of heroism.

Shocked, beyond shocked within the boy's heart about crossing that horrible forbidden line; in the outside, his eyes and mouth are in tremble of disgust and fear. "I would never do that! A true hero must not kill, even if they do terrible crimes! Unless you have good reason why!"

( **(** "...You too, huh? Seems you're more stupider than i thought." **)** ) Spawn said calmly and expected the boy to understand.

"No, i'm smarter than you think." Izuku said with intense glare.

Added a firm grip to the green haired hero's throat. ( **(** "Ok then! If you claim yourself as a smartass, answer this question: What if they killed someone so close to you what would you do?! **)** )

"I-I'll send them to jail and face justice!" The young optimistic hero responded without a pause like any other heroes would answer.

( **(** "No! You will be filled with rage, hate, and in the end you'll kill them without hesitation. Trust me, everyone would do that." **)** ) Spawn reasoned with the boy.

"Well not me! You don't have the right to kill any criminals you see fit!" Deku said.

( **(** "No. YOU don't the right to keep them alive. How is it fair that these scumbags get to live after what they did to others? You don't want to keep on fighting in this never-ending war until things will really ugly before you know it. If you get rid of these irrelevant low-lives, you know that you just saved thousands of people." **)** ) Spawn explained his logic of making the right choice.

Completely listened every aspects about the logical decision from the hellspawn's words, an awe Deku does completely understand that kind of choice to make, but never even consider that option - deep down in his own hero heart, he find that logical option to be true in its small form and still won't do it as a true hero as Deku envisioned.

( **(** "Here's a prime example: Remember the lizard-licking gang i just killed a moment ago? They have done terrible things - First they threatened a bunch of homeless people with guns in their hands and ready to kill them. Until i stopped by to stop them. After that, i gave them a chance to walk away from their lifestyle of crime. Out of nowhere today at night, i eventually stumble across these fools doing the same shit all over again. I saw them killed a man in his apartment with a single bullet, stole his belongings and ran away without a sense of remorse." **)** ) Given Izuku more reasons why, ( **(** "You see? If you keep them alive, they will start filling more graveyards to force other people's families in deep grief, even kids for God's sake! The way i see it... The real villain..." **)** )

( **(** "...Is YOU Heroes." **)** ) Al revealed the deep truth about heroes.

Shattered every fiber of Izuku's hero heart, the inner feelings of sadness slowly rising up. ( **(** "See? You know i'm right." **)** )

"n-n-no. w-w-w-we're not the villains... Y-y-you're wrong... T-T-That's not what we are." Mumbled in denial.

( **(** "Oh really?" **)** ) Spawn questioned.

Adjusted his grip to the boy's neck lightly, ( **(** "Let me ask you this question: If they somehow escape from prison and start doing some killings to other innocent people, that would be on you for holding that responsibility; wouldn't you agree?" **)** )

"No. ...I-I-I... I-I... D-Don't-" Izuku looked away from the hellspawn's glowing eyes; doesn't have an answer to that question.

( **(** "Do you think the people in this society including you would miss them if they're gone for good?" **)** ) Spawn asked another excellent question.

"N-N-N-N- I mean... Y-Y-Ye... Uhhhh..." A sweating, nervous Deku still looked away of either wanting to admit it or didn't have another right answer.

( **(** "Exactly. You don't know jack-shit. Now you don't feel like a smartass anymore." **)** ) Proved to Deku about how dumb he is for being silent and didn't have a valid answer.

Feeling humiliated, weak, and dejected; Deku lightly grips Spawn's red gloved hand for thinking about the lifestyle he wanted as a hero to the world, people, and being a perfect example to everyone of what he represents. Now, being choked from the vigilante for listening for what's right in his own way.

"...S-Still... I-I Don't... Want t-to kill... I-I-It's not w-w-w-who i am... W-Why are y-you t-telling m-me to do it?" Spoke in a calm but in a sad tone.

( **(** "Only those who deserve it, kid. You need to know that special scenarios like these is the logical thing to do; it may seem wrong but it's a guarantee thing that will make people safe." **)** ) For a moment, Spawn looked away slightly with a natural expression between calm and sad, ( **(** "...There's another reason why i'm telling you all this, it's because i don't want you to end up like me." **)** )

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" Izuku's eyes spread up.

( **(** "...The main reason why i wear this mask..." **)** ) Sliding off the cloth of his mask slowly from his head.

With the cursed mask fully taken off; Midoriya gasped fully in aghast of the sight of the exposed face of the red cloaked vigilante - covered in high degree burn all over his rotted face, multiple black marks, and a shoelace overlaying his face.

"M-M-My, G-God. What h-happen to you?" Izuku stammered with utter shock and concern.

( **(** "...Hideous, huh? **)** ) Disgusted to let some kid see his true face but needs to.

( **(** "It's because i kept my enemies alive... They made me lose my identity... my life... a woman i love dearly with all of my heart... EVERYTHING... Gone... I've shouldn't be alive..." **)** ) Explained his past in a sad way while looking to his side.

Sympathizing the sad man's depressing, miserable life; Deku fully understands the pain he endured in his past life. "I-I'm so sorry."

( **(** "Don't. I don't need your pity." **)** ) Replied with a sad and angry expression.

Deku asked calmly. "Were you a hero in that time?"

Before answering his question, Al lightly pulls Deku back on the surface of the building and release his neck. Izuku rubs his sore neck while Al went the other side of the building and sits on the edge. The green haired boy understood with his quick thinking - walks towards the same direction - sits and joined next to Al while looking at the view of the small city.

With them staring at the city for a little bit. ( **(** "Yes. In a way. I was a soldier during my time back then." **)** ) Simmons continued, ( **(** "Soldiers are considered to be heroes because they would sacrifice their lives for their country from invaders. That's what true heroes are, kid, they stop terrorists from harming them. Do you get it now? I do things like any soldier would do to protect their own people." **)** )

The One For All user understands his duty as a soldier, but he does have a point; soldiers do kill to protect their country and people respected them with high praise.

Deku asked another question, "What country were you from?"

( **(** "America." **)** ) Al answered.

"Then what are you doing here in Japan if you have a home in America?" Confused of why he's in Japan.

( **(** "Because i don't like to be reminded of my past." **)** ) Al answered with a blank expression.

"Oh..." Deku wished he can take that back.

With a awkward silence between the hero in training and the anti hero, Deku yawned of feeling a little tired for today's internship.

After heard him yawning, Al has decided what to do with the boy. ( **(** "Hey, kid." **)** )

"Hmm? " The green costumed hero looked at the former soldier.

( **(** "What's your name?" **)** ) Wanted to know the boy's name.

The U.A student pause in silence of whether or not he'll tell his name to the anti hero.

( **(** "Kid. I understand you won't give me your name, but i promise you i won't mention you to anyone, and i do mean anyone. You have my word." **)** ) Will not let anyone speak of his name.

Somehow trusting him with his own name, but he'll take the risk. "It's Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya."

Appreciated for the name. ( **(** "Alright, Izuku..." **)** ) Al glared at the boy with an intense glare, ( **(** "...I'm gonna let you walk away peacefully. But there's something you must know..." **)** )

The boy gulped quite loud. "I-I'm listening."

Al began his explanation. ( **(** "If you tell anyone about me and have many means against me; you WILL be my enemy. If not, don't bother finding and asking me for help. Because It's your problem; not mine. And i won't give you me name till you earn my trust. Got that?" **)** )

The nerd nodded. "Crystal clear."

( **(** "Good. You can go back where you came from and pretend you didn't see anything of what happen today." **)** ) Giving the boy permission to leave.

The One For All gets up to leave this building - walks over the fire escape stairs - getting down each stairs.

( **(** "Kid. **)** )

Deku stopped himself for going down the stairs and looked up with a confused expression.

Spawn looked down staring Izuku. ( **(** "I understand that you don't want to cross that line of your own moral code and don't make the same mistake as i did. But now you and i somehow understand our ways and ideals we both have; you do your own way and i do mine, so don't get in my way. There's also one thing you must know: Don't remain yourself as a hero forever, or else you will eventually turn yourself as a villain. Always make good and bad choices, so that way you'll know how to control the light and dark within yourself. That's what makes you human, and don't ever think yourself as a all mighty being. Later on in your life, i can guarantee you will see the big problem around this world, so keep that in mind." **)** )

Spawn slowly turns himself with the dark. ( **(** "See you around, kid. Perhaps we will see each other again at some point... and good luck being a hero..." **)** )

The red cloaked vigilante blends with the night and magically disappeared.

Deku's legs begone shaking that the black and white masked anti hero is gone. It leaves him in complete silence along with the quiet environment. He never moved a muscle.

-Somewhere-

With the boy gone out of his sights, he can finally rest of for today. Somewhere different in the dead end alley, the anti hero sits in a pile of trash bags and looks up at the sky to see the stars of thinking about this Earth's society.

( **(** "Villains... Heroes..." **)** ) Thinking about why heroes are a big thing in here in Japan.

( **(** "...It comes in many forms and ideals..." **)** ) Thinking about the green haired boy he met earlier, ( **(** "Izuku Midoriya... What an interesting kid." **)** )

( **(** "I never thought a kid like him is a hero..." **)** ) Still shocked that he's taking that responsibility.

( **(** "…Pfft!")) Summoned a beer bottle on his hand, ( **(** "So kids can become heroes huh? That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." **)** ) Popped a bottle cap - took off his mask of revealing his burnt face - and drank all of the liquid down in his throat.

*BURP!* ( **(** "If they get killed during their job, then that's their fault." **)** )

With his first beer bottle done while holding the empty bottle, he decides to go another round. With a quick thought of his reality powers, it summons a six pack of high quality beer bottles - glad it didn't need all that energy to do it.

( **(** "Well that's more like it." **)** )

While chillin on the trash bags and finished seven beer bottles in total, he summoned another pack of beer bottles of feeling tired and drunk. Before opening his another bear bottle, Al sadly looks at the stars again of picturing his lover's beautiful face.

( **(** "Wanda... I wish we had more time together..." **)** ) The Hellspawn said. ( **(** "...If only we had more time... Would you wait for me if I come back?" **)** )

Wanda's face slowly fades away from Al's sight and made him to look down of sadness.

( **(** "...One day... Maybe someday..." **)** )

Al went back to finish his drink - slowly finished each six drinks in a short time - feeling every part of his body tired and slowly lays down to get some sleep. Sealing both eyes, Al quietly snores peacefully in his sleep.

.

Second day of the internship; morning...

Outside of Gran Torino's apartment, a tired and stressed Izuku is sitting on the stairway of thinking the mysterious stranger he just met last night about the idealism of heroism, making logical decisions, the world between white, black, and gray. More importantly, his tormented life. "It's hard to think of him as a villain or hero, but at the same time - i don't trust him. I should've stop him when i have the chance."

Slowly dropping his head down. "No. If i did, i would've lost." The one thing he remembered about something he has on his head forever, "But there's something that keeps bugging me..."

Remembered vividly from the red caped stranger's words, _( **(** "_ _Don't remain yourself as a hero forever, or else you will eventually turn yourself as a villain." **)** )_

The words from his mouth took a heavy toll on Deku's head when he first heard that. He knows what the stranger meant; it's about a matter of time that he will become a villain if something bad happens.

Ever since at night, the green haired boy has been thinking about certain scenarios of what's gonna happen if he turned himself as a villain.

Plants his hands on his own face and rubbing it of not wanting to think about it. All of these negative thoughts has got him scared.

 _"NO. Don't listen! Don't let yourself be vulnerable!"_ Shouted himself within.

 _"Remember why you doing this."_

 _"Remember why you're here."_

 _"Remember who you are."_

Izuku reminded himself as a whole while slowly removed his hands from covering his face. Bolstering positive thoughts about heroes, his friends, and even All Might.

 _"Remember what All Might believes in."_ Izuku's right hand opened.

Remember who gave you that power." Closed his fist tightly of thinking about One For All.

Izuku stood up quickly and turned brave while looking straight. _"A true hero doesn't break the rules, a hero must not crossed the line, a true hero..."_

Izuku looked more determined in his shiny green eyes. _"...never gives up of what he believes in."_

Walking to Gran Torino's front door, stopped himself from entering and looked at the sky, _"One day... I will be the greatest hero of all time."_

 _"...Time to resume my training."_ Deku opened Gran Toriono's door and start day two of the hero's internship

.

Evening... Somewhere far from Gran Torino's building...

( **(** "ZZZ..." **)** ) Snoring in a pile of trash bags and several empty beer bottles in the dark corner of the alleys. With a sudden move, Spawn opens his eyes and yawns for having a long hung out sleep. Rubbing his eyes for removing his watery eyes, grabbed his mask right next to him and put it on. Rose up to his full height and his cape wrapped around his entire body. From what the skies has shown, it's evening.

( **("** Hmmmm... it must be around five or 6 pm. Damn, that means i must've slept for fifteen or sixteen hours worth of sleep." **)** ) Al looked around while thinking something he should do today and decided, ( **(** "No, i don't feel like going back at the alleys while being bothered by kids all day; i wanted to know more about this city." **)** ) Staring at his own red gloved hand while thinking about opening another portal attempt, ( **(** "Don't waste your energy, Al. Just wait." **)** )

With a little power to change an appearance of a white man with a business suit - left the dark, dirty alley - walking his way to the train station to get a ride for wanting to go a certain location that pique his interest for a while.

.

Night... in the Mahjong Bar...

"So, you want to add me to your numbers?" Stain asked. "No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why it turns out like this." Stain said while pinning down the Tomura Shigaraki - the acting leader of the League of Villains - with his blade piercing his right shoulder and the other close to his neck.

"Oww… That's too hard." Tomura said. "Kurogiri, take this guy back." Ordered his assistant.

"I-I can't move my body..." The warping gate villain said. "It must be the hero killer's quirk..."

"This society overgrown with fake heroes, where the word itself has lost its true meaning," Stain explained. "and the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged." Bringing his blade closer to the villain's neck.

"Hey, wait a sec..." The young villain grabbed Stain's blade, "Not this palm. I'll kill you."

"!" The hero killer is shocked of his tone.

Tomura's grip made the sword into cracks, "You sure talk a lot." The grey steeled knife turned into brown, "Conviction? I don't have anything grand like that." Stain's knife disappeared into brown dust. "If I had to say... Yeah, it'd be All Might." The blue haired villain expression has turned into a sinister smile, "That piece of garbage. And the society worships him. I wanna crush them all into dust... That's my conviction."

"!" Another shocked face Stain reacts. The acting leader tries to grab the hero killer but Stain manages to leap back away from the villain.

Tomura stood up from the ground. "My last injury was finally about to finish healing..." Showing off his arm dripping with blood, "We don't have a healer in our party, you know." Scratching his neck, "Will you take responsibility for this?"

"So that's who you are...?" Stain said.

"Huh?" Shigaraki asked.

"It seems our goals oppose each other." Stain stated. "However, we do agree on one thing - to destroy the present."

"Stop messing around. Go home. Die" Tomura asked, "I'm the kind of person you hate the most, right?"

"I was testing your true motives." Stain revealed. "People show their true colors when they're on the verge of death." The killer sheathed his knife. "It's different, but there is 'desire' - a warped sprout of conviction living inside you. How will you bud?" Stain continued, "It might not be too late to wait until after I've seen that to dispose of you..."

"You're gonna dispose of me?" The blue haired villain asked and being threatened. "Kurogiri, I don't want someone this crazy as a party member."

"Tomura Shigaraki, he will be a great asset if he joins us." Kurogiri suggested. "The negotiations were successful."

"My business is done." Stain demanded, "Now, send me back to Hosu."

The hero killer licked his lips. "There's still something i've got to take care of."

.

Same time - Hosu City

A variety of people between quirkless and with quirks are walking while blending as crowds in the crowded city of Hosu in this time of night; similar to New York, it stores buildings with different sizes with build board advertisements, many alley ways, and some crowded civilians in the night.

Around in Hosu city, a long crimson red cape flapping smoothly from the wind that is camouflaged the dark skies so no one can see when they're looking up. Crouching and perching on the edge of the tall building of seeing the view of the bright lighted city of Hosu, and every corner of the streets and buildings.

Spawn already arrived Hosu city when it got dark, so he decided to be up there watching the bright view of the city.

( **(** "Hosu city..." **)** ) Recalled hearing that city name.

 _-Yesterday-_

 _Watching the TV from outside in his disguise, "It's been days since the hero killer brutally murdered and attacked pro heroes in Hosu City. It is been unclear of what he's plotting. Or perhaps he's staying low._

Back at reality, he remembered hearing the hero killer for the first time. ( **(** "The Hero Killer..." **)** ) Squinted his inhuman eyes of saying that title. Watching every building of the city, ( **(** "Looks like that guy has a problem killing heroes for some reason. Either he's looking for revenge, recognition, or some crazy psychopath who likes killing 'heroes' for fun?' **)** ) Spawn thought to himself. ( **(** "I have dealt with many people who are down straight insane." **)** ) Thought about Billy Kincaid - the child molester and killer - and many small criminals. His mind flashed the image of Malebolgia, the Violator, Chapel, Jason Wynn, Tony Twist, the Kurse turned Redeemer. Seeing the imagery of his enemies, he gripped his fist tightly, ( **(** "I could've killed them before I had the chance, then none of this would've happen." **)** ) Said in a angry tone.

While thinking about his past, he stops himself for going back in those times of pain and sorrow. The agent of hell closes his eyes of dropping that sensitive topic. Talking about his faults is not helping.

( **(** "Now is the not the time to think about the past... Just do what I feel like doing... Just try to survive in this hero fantasy world..." **)** ) Spawn opened his eyes and looked at the bright lights.

( **(** "... I want to be human again... and never again miss any opportunity that is in my way..." **)** ) Continued sight seeing.

In the tight alley way of Hosu City, a purple portal appears so suddenly a pair of spikey boots steps out of the portal. The infamous Hero Killer has arrived the city he wanted to be at. After having a conversation with the villain, he has no interest of joining in. Stain wanted to finish something in Hosu.

"It's been a while of being in Hosu city." Glad to be in the city of Hosu. "...It's time to resume my hunt to track down any feeble heroes that needed and deserved to be perished with my blade." Unsheathed his knife from his waist.

Jumping like a super human between the walls in the alleys in seconds, he reached the rooftops, and began sprinting and jumping each building.

What the hero killer didn't realize... is that he was being watched from the distance.

Still on the same building, Al silently saw someone running and jumping through rooftops like a professional athlete. He never seen anyone jumping through rooftops like that, only Al can jump and free run through buildings back at New York. Glaring at the man leaping through rooftops, it must be him. The Hero Killer. His goal is to follow him - to see where he lives and what he does for a living. The hellspawn leaps off the building to trail the Hero Killer.

The menacing spiked boots landed on the edge of the building - the killer desperately looked almost everywhere to see any fake heroes he knows of living in this city. With a irritating grunt, he leaps to another building.

Behind him, a dark silhouette with a long cape was on the water tower while remained undetected.

On the edge of another building with his heavy boots supporting it, he found a hero walking in the streets alone. From his malevolent red eyes, he began studying the hero.

The hero is young, tall, and somewhat skinny by wearing a big silver armor covered to head to toe. From what Stain is looking at he's just some amateur hero.

"I cant believe I did it. I just saved a girl from the robber for stealing her purse. It was rough but it was worth it. Being a hero is something else. But man, it was a nice feeling though."

Eavesdropping his conversation, Stain almost sheath his blade and decided not to harm him and he never heard of that hero anyways. _"Huh. This hero spoke wisely for what heroism is all about. Looks like not all heroes are selfish for their own desire. Time to seek out another hero to find."_

"The coolest part of being hero is getting some money, recognition, and girls!"

Stain heavily stomps the ground and stopped himself from walking away, he looks behind with a cold angry expression on his face of what the amateur hero just said.

"I just got a phone number from a chick I just saved, and I like to earn some easy money! Being a hero rocks!" The amateur hero pumps his fist up in the air.

The hero killer unsheathe his knife from his waist, and gripped it more tightly, "Tsk! I was a fool to believe some heroes are not as selfish as a thought they will be. Another perfect example of how heroes are in this world today. His existence as a false hero ends here."

The armored young hero hums while walking and texting some girl he saved recently. "We'll meet at my place tomorrow at night around 9:30 to get to know each other and have a drink. Sounds good?" Mumbled at his phone as he finished texting a hot chick.

He stopped when he received a message while standing near the light pole.

She texted, "Ok." with a heart emoji.

"Yes! I can finally get a girlfriend today! Man, I'm a lucky hero!" He put his phone away in his phone away.

A dark silhouette with menacing glowing red eyes standing behind the fake hero with a cold tone in his voice, "And your lucky life has just ended."

"Huh?!" He looked behind and got spooked from the dark figure, "*GASP!* AAAAAUGGG-"

The hero killer covered the hero's mouth from preventing him to scream as he shanked his knife in the armored hero's exposed waist. The amateur hero tries to scream louder as he felt that horrible pain.

"In Hosu city, no one can hear you scream." Stain dragged him in the alley way.

A dark crimson cape moves down like a snake above the alley way.

The hero killer pins the amateur hero against the wall, "Look at you. All scared and has no courage of a hero. You're just a rat that is being swallowed from a snake. Other heroes I disposed showed their fear in their own brink of death." Stain twist his blade to the hero's waist and the hero screamed even more through the killer's hand. The hero killer pulled out his blade covered in blood, and slowly moves his hand to the hero's neck and choking it, "Tell me something, you fake fool. How does it feel to be scared despite being a hero?"

Shuddered from the hero killer's presence, he begged, "P-P-Please... Don't kill me... I'll give you all of my money... Just PLEASE... Don't kill me."

Stain choked him a bit harder for avoiding his question, "Hmph! A very weak response from a fake hero... Out of all the heroes I killed, you're the first hero that showed great fear in your eyes." Stain gives the terrified hero a cold glare while a moving silhouette is coming slowly, "I'm afraid that your existence as a false hero ends here."

The dark silhouette opens his glowing green eyes that is comparable to Stain's glowing red eyes and it made the terrified hero even more horrified from his scared sight. "Oh, shit... What the FUCK is that?" The hero raised his tone as he pointing while shaking in fear.

The hero killer ignored his warning as he choked him harder, "Do you ever think I would fall for that cheap trick? Guess you really wanted to die after all."

"Look behind, you dipshit!" The hero cried out and shaking in fear even more.

"Enough of your lies! If you want to die so badly, so be it!" Stain furiously yelled and ready to plunge his blade.

( **(** "No, he's telling the truth." **)** ) Spawn said in his chilling presence.

" **!** " Stain opened his eyes wide of being surprisingly scared of his voice, he dropped the silver armored hero, and immediately jumped off like a scared cat and threw his bloody knife at the green eyed stranger.

With the combat knife coming towards him, the hellspawn's cape caught the speeding knife with ease while standing still.

A scared and shocked hero found his opportunity to run away from the two glowing eyed devils. The silver armored hero stood up, grunts of his internal bleeding wound from his waist, and ran as fast as he can.

"NO!" The red eyed killer screamed of seeing his prey running and threw his throwing knife.

*CLINK!* The chain from Spawn's waist deflected the knife to prevent for harming the defenseless hero. The live cape throws the combat to retaliate the killer.

Seeing his own knife coming in such high speed. "!" Back-flipped and instantly caught his bloody knife.

With a perfect landing from his back-flip. "!?" Shocked that some tall menacing figure disappeared from his sight. "What was that - a phantom?" Already received a sweaty face and a hint of shaking in his boots.

( **(** "So you're the Hero Killer?" **)** ) The anti hero said so suddenly from behind.

"!" Leaped back away from the dark figure to get some distance. In his defensive deadly stance, he examines the mysterious stranger's appearance; covered in dark crimson long cape that appears to be moving on its own without the wind blowing it, a pair of inhuman glowing green eyes, and a tall and broad figure that is built to intimidate both heroes and villains alike.

"You! Why do you save that weak imposter of a hero?! What was your reason to rescue and coming here all alone; knowing that you have no idea who you're dealing with!" Pointed his knife to the hellspawn.

( **(** "..." **)** ) The fearsome hellspawn stood still while examining the angry killer's appearance and personality. _( **(** "Just as I thought, he's definitely like every other dress-up wackos back at New York - they're all the same... By the looks of it - his attitude has a high animosity towards me for ruining his kill. And to be ironic, he should KNOW what he's dealing with." **)** )_

With all of his thoughts pushed away, he angrily answered with a cold low glare. ( **(** "What do you think?" **)** )

The sound of the stranger's cold tone sends the hero killer's chills down to his spine; no one has ever made the red eyed killer goosebumps in his life. The fingertips starts to move like a vibrating phone and almost loosen his grip of his knife.

He asked in a calm and steady voice, "...You were trying to save a hero I was about to slaughter?"

The black and white masked anti hero carefully keeping an eye on the killer, and answered in a sarcastic tone, ( **(** "Wow. Took you long enough to answer that obvious question." **)** )

Stain pulled out his sword from his back and pointed at the green eyed stranger in a angry tone, "You better watch your tone if I were you."

( **(** "Or what? **)** ) Spawn threatened.

Irritated of this wannabe, intimidated hero; already asking to die by his blade in a slow and painful death. "Then die like the rest of them, false hero." Dashed towards Spawn head-on.

 _( **(** "Shit! Here he comes!" **)** )_ Never thought he will be that fast.

"You're wide open!" About to lunge his sword at the hellspawn's face.

With no reaction, the chains came to life and caught the red eyed killer's messy sword with only a minuscule effort.

"!" Stain couldn't believe that no one has caught his blade with that speed.

( **(** "You shouldn't attack me like a mad dog if i were you." **)** ) The former veteran soldier talked back.

The crimson cape thrust enough force to send the killer against the wall, the chains tossed the sword next to the black haired killer that cause him to flinch a bit.

( **(** "Try that again, or things will get ugly for you" **)** ) Gave the killer a warning.

Unexpectedly surprised for being tossed away from the hero he never seen and heard; none of them has never made Stain pushed against the wall in retaliation - not a single hero. Astonish at a hero he's facing actually can fight back; is he the first hero who knows a thing or two of being a hero?

 _"Amazing! Such bravery in his own choice of words. One thing to mention, that his primary goal is to defeat me despite the odds. A strong conviction indeed."_ Stain stood up and grabbed his sword from the wall. _"None of the heroes i slain never displayed a hero's main attribute: Courage. Yes, they tried to be brave but couldn't last long of my unwanted presence. Too bad they show their true nature of what is like to be afraid."_ Staring at the red caped demon, _"Unlike HIM."_

Stain shows his big, wide grin across his face. _"This hero knows the merits of a hero!"_

Al never liked his creepy grin while showing off his teeth. ( **(** "What are you grinning about?" **)** )

Stain responds with a closed small grin. "...Because i can finally meet a true hero."

( **(** "True hero? What do you mean?" **)** ) Confused of what he meant.

"You see, hero..." Stain began his ideals he had been working on, "...I've been finding feeble heroes who doesn't deserve to be a hero and never committed any true heroism in Japan; they only wanted fame, money, and their own personal gain. Not willing to sacrifice others for the greater good - because they're spineless cowards that couldn't do their heroic duty."

That hit Spawn like a bullet for remembering someone in the army who's also a spineless coward. Remembered the one time in his dramatic memory is a young white man named Zach that acted like a dumb fool for joining the U.S. army, but in that tragic day...

 _A faint Flashback..._

 _Gun fires and bombs blazing everywhere in the hot and smokey tropical forest, a awfully sweating Al Simmons and Zach are running away from the gunmen firing their AK-47 like wild predators._

 _"Come on, Zach! Just a bit farther! They're coming to get us!" Al Simmons reminded the young rookie that the U.S. Army is on their way with reinforcements and helicopters._

 _While nearing the the cliff for pickup, the bullets shot Al in his thighs, "AAAARGGGGH!" Caused him to fell on the grass._

 _"Lieutenant Simmons!" The young soldier cried out._

 _In Zach's scared point of view, the soldiers guerrillas is almost on their way to finish them off for good, seeing Al cringe of serious pain. Looking back and forth while thinking he should or else the mission is over._

 _He only has one way to save Al and the mission to know what the guerrillas next terrorist attack is._

 _He unpacked his bag to take out high explosives of C4s and grenades to stick and strap around his body._

 _When started to realize, "Zach? What the hell are you doing?!"_

 _"To not let ourselves fail this mission..." Zach looked at Al with a small happy face, "...Al... Thank you for the harsh training..." The rookie pulled out his dog tag and dropped it, "...Tell my family and my girl... Tell them i loved them... Farewell."_

 _Zach runs through the tropical trees away from Al's sight._

 _"ZACH! DON'T!" Al aggressively shouted._

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOM!)** It detonated an explosion like no other soldier can bear to see._

 _As the black smoke slowly reach the sky while Al is watching with a little tears stuck on his eyes. Lieutenant Al Simmons grabs Zach's dog tag from the ground, remembering his times with that fool._

 _When the helicopters are on their way, Al grips the dog tag tightly - he gives his friend a salute to remember his heroic sacrifice forever in his memory, and will never forget that brave soldier..._

 _...Flashback end._

Back from reality, Spawn still gripped his red gloved fist for remembering holding Zach's dog tag for the first time. _( **(** "Even spineless cowards can be heroes. You just don't know what kind of sacrifice they'll make." **)** )_

"Don't you see? They have lost their way what it means to be a hero in this today's society. That is why i devoted myself to get rid of false heroes that pretended to be heroes that plagued its true meaning of heroism. And YOU might the only hero who has those traits besides All Might - the only hero i will let myself defeated by him."

"Only All Might." Stain positioned himself into a deadly swordsman stance, "Defeat me, hero. Let's see if you're worthy of being a hero... If you got what it takes to be one."

 _( **(** "...This crazy guy's goal and motivation is strong but his ideals are controversial in my perspective. ONE flaw i have with him, is that he murdered those 'fake' heroes who cared about fame and etc; the only thing is: Does he know about their personal life? That's the only flaw i had with this idiot. We don't know what they gonna do with all that money as heroes. They must have families that were waiting for them to come home. Maybe they were trying to help and support their hungry families. But this pile of shit made their families in grief." **)** )_ Spawn shared his thoughts about Stain and his motives.

Feeling determined to end his life in hell, _( **(** "It seems that he enjoyed torturing his victims slowly before dying just by watching him. I'm going to show him what is like to be tortured just like how he did to them." **)** )_

Glared at the hero killer while still in his swordsman stance like a ninja. ( **(** "Before we fight, there's something i like to ask." **)** )

Stain raised his eyebrow in a rude and questionable way. "Make it quick."

( **(** "...Do you have a family?" **)** ) Spawn asked.

Chizome found this question to be too personal, "What do just say?"

( **(** "What's wrong, you're not gonna answer that question to a hero like me?" **)** ) Spawn said.

The caped stranger proved a point that there's nothing to hide from that question. "...No... My parents are gone from an accident." Stain asked suspiciously in a cold tone, "Why?"

( **(** "Well good..." **)** ) Glad to hear that. The black and white masked demon intensively glared at Stain with an unsettling tone, ( **(** "...Because you won't see your parents in heaven." **)** )

 **"!"** Chizome nearly had a heart-attack of what he heard straight from the hero.

The unbreakable chains lashes out to attack the killer with enough force to break a man's bones; Stain dodges an incoming attack in a nick of time when the chains pierced the wall like a shattered vase. _"An unbelievable strength!"_ Landed a few feet away from the dangerous stranger.

( **(** "How does it feel to be cornered and knowing that you're about to be killed?" **)** ) Spawn asked viciously.

 _"I was deceived so easily again!"_ Stain angrily said. The red eyed killer said in a outrageous tone, "Wrong. It should be YOU who's about to be cornered and die with my blade!"

( **(** "Then come over here and let's see if your theory is true." **)** ) Spawn finger gestured to come at him.

Analyzing his opponent, _"That fool has no idea what I've been through killing fake heroes with unique quirks. He's asking for a quick death! But he's really serious about killing me here in this very spot. And i cannot die here unless if my goal is completed! Time to get serious here."_

With his hand holding his sword and the other pulling out his knife from his waist. _"This hero who lacks the characteristics of a hero tricked me like a fool to believe that he's the hero i thought he will be. Now, his true motives is shown that he's here to murder me in cold blood."_ Examining his look one more time and carefully think back of what he is as a whole, _"I never thought that he has traits of a hero... and a villain mix together is a unsettling combination."_ Disgusted to think two sides of the same coin join together. _"It all makes sense: the questionable appearance between a hero and a villain, the methods of a villain and hero depending on the situation, the acting of both villain and hero, and the heart he's beating thinks it's the right choice of a hero. Put it all together..."_ Chizome stated his answer with his choleric look, _"...An epitome of an Anti Hero."_

( **(** "If you're not gonna make a move. Then allow me." **)** ) Didn't want to waste his time standing here and do nothing.

"Then let's see who makes a move first." The hero killer spread his legs in another lethal stance with both sword and knife gripped. "Only either of us will survive this blood bath."

( **(** "And it be won't you." **)** ) Spawn said.

"We'll see about that, Anti Hero." Stain talked back. "Let's see what you made of."

The split between the hellspawn's green eyes and Stain's red eyes deeply increased of staring at each other with great concentration to see who will make their move.

Stain hopes that he will make it out alive and continue his goal eliminating false heroes for ruining the hero society.

Spawn assures that he will not definitely let the hero killer run loose for killing off other heroes and be the only one stopping this solution quietly.

Their instincts triggered at the same time as they ran towards each other to see who gets the first hit. Stain and Spawn perfectly start off at the same pace and speed as both faces nearly close at each other in this bloody match.

 **The Hero Killer vs The Anti Hero - COMING SOON**

 **Preview: (Next Spawn issue - A black background, Stain licks the glowing green blood of his blade.)**

* * *

 **To all readers, i am very sorry for the wait. To give you a short answer: I was in a brink of quitting Fanfic because the amount of stress i have been carrying with all the stories i have been writing. Because of that, i have to know my grammar and writing skills - i wish i was good as other talented writers of fanfic. The biggest weakness i would share to all of you is my lacking of dialogue choices - yes, i am not good writing dialogue. It's hard but is not impossible, you what i'm saying. I put all of my focus and heart into this chapter of you would expecting in this story. I tried so hard to make Izuku and Spawn's conversation look good and spot on.**

 **Night Shadow76 , i would like to thank you for giving me your idea about Spawn breaking Deku's mind about heroes, villains, and the world to be shifted. So thank you again for giving me this idea in this interesting story.**

 **What to expect further in this story? Expect Spawn's and Izuku's complicated bonding. Izuku is kind of in both sides between a friend and enemy to Spawn. He would be his enemy but at the same time he sympathize Spawn's life struggle, and Al is like his dark mentor towards Deku. I have plans to see each other again later in the future; i cant wait.**

 **I honestly can't wait for the next chapter so expect to come out soon. And i hope i don't take too long.**

 **(ao2220 bows deeply) Once again, i am terribly sorry for the wait and i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i do.**

 **Kill king , i am deeply sorry for ignoring you're PM message about the update of the story. Because i don't like readers pressuring me when the chapter is gonna be published. Again, i am sorry.**

 **Thank you for your kind support to all kind readers because you encourage me to continue, and i won't let you down.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Be sure to comment, PM, fav and follow this story, Criticism is also allowed.**

 **And of course, have a nice wonderful day.**

 **This is ao2220, signing out.**


End file.
